Second Star To The Right
by paupaupi
Summary: Emma es una Estrella que cae a la tierra al desear ser una humana, pero para poder quedarse en la Tierra debe conocer a su amor verdadero. Killian es un pirata en busca de una Estrella caída, para probar su amor a Milah. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos y sus objetivos hagan que se conozcan?
1. Chapter 1

Ella era una estrella.

Para ser más precisos ella era la segunda estrella a la derecha, más comúnmente conocida por las personas como la "Estrella Cisne".

Era la estrella más brillante del cielo. Era la estrella que salía incluso hasta en las noches más oscuras y tormentosas. Era la primera en salir, y la última en desaparecer. Era a la que todos los marineros buscaban para poder guiarse, y a la que todos acudían para pedir sus deseos. Era un símbolo de fuerza y esperanza.

Incluso había días donde no dejaba de brillar ni por un instante, sin importar que tan claro estuviera el cielo. Los expertos en observar el cielo siempre podían encontrarla.

Pero ella no siempre había sido una estrella. Ella originalmente había sido una humana. Ella había sido una hermosa niña, de cabello dorado, ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas. Ella había sido Emma, la Princesa del Bosque Encantado. Ella había sabido lo que era el amor gracias a sus padres, ya que ella era producto del amor verdadero que ellos compartían. Sus padres David y Mary Margaret, los Reyes, habían sido personas amables y leales, habían sido los monarcas más respetados y queridos de todos los Reinos. Emma había sido feliz con ellos, pero la felicidad no duró mucho.

Cuando Emma a penas tenía cinco años, un poderoso hechicero que se hacía conocer como Rumpelstiltskin se propuso conquistar a todos lo Reinos, incluyendo el Bosque Encantado. Una noche se apareció en el castillo, David lo enfrentó mientras Mary Margaret escapaba con ella. Su madre la hizo correr por el bosque, hasta que de repente tuvieron que frenar al llegar a un gran lago. Empezaron a rodearlo, pero Rumpelstiltskin se apareció frente a ellas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queres? – Preguntó Mary Margaret ubicándose frente a su hija de manera protectora.

\- Quiero el Reino y el poder de ustedes. – Respondió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Nunca podrás tenerlo, el poder no es algo que se gana, es algo que las personas le dan a uno voluntariamente. – Dijo Mary Margaret con convicción.

\- Yo creo que si puedo ganarlo. – Discutió Rumpesltiltskin. – Ya asesiné a tu esposo, y ahora te mataré a vos y la niña, y así el Bosque Encantado será mío. – Explicó sus intenciones.

\- Emma vete lo más lejos que puedas, corre. – Pidió Mary Margaret a su hija, con su espada lista para pelear contra el hechicero.

\- Pero… - Protestó Emma, invadida por el miedo.

\- Hazlo por favor. – Insistió Margaret y Emma le hizo caso yéndose corriendo de allí. – Estrellas por favor cuiden y protejan a mi amada hija, no dejen que mi sacrificio y el de mi esposo hayan sido en vano. – Deseó con fe mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Mary Margaret peleó valientemente contra Rumpelstiltskin, pero sus habilidades con la espada no importaron, aún cuando ganó en la pelea. Rumpelstiltskin hizo cenizas la espada de ella, luego le sacó el corazón y lo aplastó en su mano acabando con su vida.

Emma corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse, como su madre le había pedido. Corrió siguiendo el camino del lago, creyendo que quizás iba a poder encontrar alguien que la ayude. Pero de repente Rumpelstiltskin apareció frente a ella, le dijo que había asesinado a su madre, e intentó arrancarle el corazón de su pecho. Pero eso no funcionó, el hechicero no pudo sacarle el corazón porque Emma era producto del verdadero amor. Ante la furia de eso, la tiró al lago y la convirtió en un cisne convencido de que no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Las estrellas fueron testigo de todo lo que sucedió, y decidieron cumplir el deseo de la Reina Mary Margaret. Para cuidar y proteger a la niña la convirtieron en una estrella igual que ellas, ya que creían que el mundo humano era demasiado peligroso para una persona tan pura y proveniente del amor verdadero, el mundo humano solo la lastimaría.

Emma se convirtió en una estrella, pero sus recuerdos de su vida humana quedaron siempre presentes en ella. Su historia fue conocida en todos los Reinos, y por eso las personas decidieron llamarla la "Estrella Cisne".

Ella era una estrella, pero no era feliz siéndolo. Porque ella, a diferencia de las demás estrellas, sentía como una humana. Por eso era la estrella más brillante del cielo, porque su historia y recuerdos dolían demasiado. Ella sabía lo que era ser amada, y siendo una estrella tenía que soportar la soledad que eso implicaba. Pero eso era más de lo que podía soportar, y eso la hacía arder intensamente hasta explotar una y otra vez en intensos rayos de luz. Su tristeza y dolor era lo que la hacían brillar más intensamente que cualquier otra estrella. Ella quería volver a ser humana, ella quería volver a sentir lo que era el amor.

Las estrellas eran proveedoras de deseos, pero también podían pedir un deseo. Podían hacerlo una vez en sus vidas, en el cumpleaños número veintiuno. Así que cuando fue el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Emma, ella se paró frente al consejo de estrellas y pidió su deseo, el deseo que había tenido desde que fue convertida en una estrella.

\- Quiero ser humana. – Deseó Emma frente a todas las demás estrellas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó la Estrella Azul.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Pero Emma, sos la estrella más brillante del cielo, no podemos perderte. – Dijo la Estrella del Norte. - ¿No hay otra cosa que quieras? – Preguntó.

\- No, mi único deseo es ese. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué querrías ser una humana cuando los humanos son seres tan terribles y desagradables? – Preguntó la Estrella Campanita.

\- No todos son así, hay humanos buenos y llenos de amor. – Contestó Emma. – Yo quiero eso, quiero amor. – Explicó.

\- ¿No te parece suficiente amor el que tienes como estrella? ¡Todas las personas te aman por ser la más brillante del cielo! – Dijo la Estrella María Segunda.

\- Pero siendo estrella tengo que estar sola y soy miserable. – Discutió Emma.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te importa el sacrificio de tus padres? – Preguntó la Estrella del Norte.

\- Tu madre se sacrificó para salvarte y nos pidió que te cuidemos, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ahora estés deseando volver a ese mundo cruel y ponerte en peligro? – Dijo la Estrella Campanita.

\- ¡Ni se les ocurra mencionar a mis padres! – Exclamó Emma.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo porque estás cometiendo un error. – Dijo la Estrella María segunda.

\- Esto no es un error, yo tengo derecho al deseo que quiera. – Peleó Emma.

\- Este si es un error. – Insistió la Estrella Campanita.

\- Suficiente. – Dijo la Estrella Azul interrumpiendo la discusión. – Emma estoy dispuesta a cumplir tu deseo, pero a la vez tengo que ponerle un límite para considerar el deseo que había hecho tu madre. – Dijo con calma. - ¿Estás segura que ese es tu deseo? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Si, estoy segura. – Asistió Emma.

\- Bien. – Aceptó la Estrella Azul. – Te voy a conceder un mes de vida humana, si en ese tiempo conoces a tu amor verdadero podrás quedarte en la Tierra, sino deberás volver al Cielo a tu labor de Estrella. – Expresó sus condiciones.

\- Acepto. – Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así la Estrella Cisne volvió a ser humana, volvió a ser Emma. En el día de su cumpleaños veintiuno, la Estrella Cisne cayó a la Tierra convertida nuevamente en una mujer humana.


	2. Chapter 2

Él era un pirata.

Para ser más precisos él era un famoso Capitán Pirata. Su nombre era Killian Jones, pero todos lo conocían como "Capitán Garfio". Él era valiente, aventurero, y uno de los mejores luchadores de espada que existían. Tenía un fuerte carácter, lo cual le permitía mantener el respeto y orden de sus hombres.

Pero él no siempre había sido un pirata. Él había sido un niño feliz, hasta que su madre murió y su padre lo abandonó. Pero siempre tuvo a su hermano Liam con él para cuidarlo y enseñarle a ser un buen hombre. Juntos se convirtieron en hombres de la Marina Real, y cuando Liam se convirtió en Capitán, Killian decidió seguirlo como parte de su tripulación.

Su flota pertenecía al Reino de Mistheaven. Cuando el Rey George les pidió ir a un Reino llamado Neverland, en busca de una planta mágica que supuestamente los iba a ayudar a ganar una guerra que estaban enfrentando, Killian sospechó que había algo raro en el extraño pedido. En Neverland conocieron a Peter Pan, un niño demonio que les advirtió que tengan cuidado con todo lo que pertenecía a esa isla. Killian se sintió más intranquilo después de eso, sus sospechas más el discurso de Pan, lograron que no quiera saber nada con esa misión.

\- Liam espera, no sé si es una buena idea agarrar esa planta. – Dijo Killian cuando su hermano estaba por agarrar la planta.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Liam confundido.

\- Porque es raro que el Rey nos haya pedido eso, ¿Cómo se supone que una planta va a ayudar a ganar una guerra? – Dijo Killian con cierta ironía. – Aparte lo que dijo ese niño demonio me dejo una mala sensación. – Agregó.

\- Killian, nuestro Rey es un bueno hombre, él no nos mandaría a hacer malo o peligroso. – Discutió Liam.

\- No sé, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. – Negó Killian.

\- Déjame demostrártelo entonces. – Dijo Liam agarrando la planta.

Liam se llevó una hoja de la planta a la boca, y luego se desplomó en el piso. Killian lo agarró en sus brazos sintiendo una gran desesperación. Su sospecha había sido real, la planta era peligrosa y por culpa de ella su hermano murió envenenado en sus brazos.

Killian se convirtió en Pirata y en Capitán ese día, y toda la tripulación se unió a él sin dudarlo. Fue a Mistheaven dispuesto a enfrentar a George y asesinarlo por ser el culpable de la muerte de su hermano. Pero así como Killian había estado en lo cierto en que la planta era peligrosa, Liam había estado en lo cierto en que George era un buen hombre.

\- ¿Dónde está el Rey? – Preguntó Killian entrando a la sala principal del castillo.

\- Yo soy el Rey. – Dijo un hombre extraño.

\- George es el Rey. – Discutió Killian.

\- No desde que yo lo asesiné. – Explicó el extraño. - ¿Para qué querías ver a George? Si querías convertirte en un Rey, llegaste tarde Pirata. – Comentó con una sonrisa maligna.

El hombre extraño era Rumpelstiltskin, un poderoso hechicero. George no era quien los había enviado en búsqueda de la planta, sino que había sido Rumpelstiltskin. Decidido a vengar la muerte de su hermano y la de su Rey, Killian lo enfrentó. La pelea de espada la ganó él, pero al final Rumpelstiltskin se deshizo de su espada con su magia y lo dejó sin una mano.

A partir de ese día Killian usó un Garfio de metal en el lugar donde tendría que estar su mano izquierda. A partir de ese día se convirtió en uno de los Piratas más respetados de todos los Reinos, ya que siempre se encargaba de luchar contra los hombres de Rumpelstiltskin y arruinar algunas de sus misiones. Killian se había propuesto que no iba a parar hasta derrotar a ese hombre.

Killian pensaba que nunca iba a volver a ser feliz después de la muerte de su hermano, hasta que conoció a Milah. Ellos tenían una relación extraña y simplemente basada en lo sexual. Ambos sacaban lo peor del otro, pero se continuaban eligiendo una y otra vez porque creían que personas oscuras como ellos merecían estar juntas. Él creía que estaba enamorado de Milah. Ella era una mujer hermosa y fuerte. Cuando llevaban un año de estar juntos, Killian decidió proponerle matrimonio.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Preguntó Killian de rodillas.

\- No. – Negó Milah después de un largo silencio. – Lo siento, pero no puedo. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Killian poniéndose de pie a la vez que sentía que su corazón se partía.

\- Porque Killian, yo me voy a casar con Rumpeltiltskin. – Justificó Milah.

\- ¡¿Con Rumpelstiltskin?! ¡¿Cómo vas a casarte con él cuando es quien asesinó a mi hermano, él es mi enemigo y a hace años que estoy intentando vencerlo?! – Cuestionó Killian lleno de furia.

\- Estos son tiempos de guerra, y él me quiere a mí. Tengo que aceptar, él es el único que puede mantenerme a salvo a mí y a mi familia. – Intentó explicar Milah.

\- Una persona tan malvada como él no te va mantener a salvo. – Peleó Killian. - ¿Por qué lo elegís a él cuando yo te amo? – Preguntó frustrado sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- Si me amas de verdad, vas a tener que demostrarlo. – Dijo Milah.

\- Por vos estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. – Aseguró Killian.

\- Entonces tráeme una estrella. Si sos capaz de darme una estrella, entonces en vez de casarme con Rumpelstiltskin me casaré con vos. – Dejo saber Milah su condición.

Killian volvió al Jolly Roger y emprendió camino hacia el Valle de las Estrellas. Dejo su barco en la Ciudad Dorada, a cuidado de su mejor amigo Robin y emprendió su misión. Tardó una semana a caballo y a pie, en llegar al Valle de las Estrellas. Según los mitos, aproximadamente una Estrella caía cada cien años a la tierra. Si eran correctos, la suerte estaba a su favor ya que ese año tendría que caer una. ¿Para qué querría Milah una estrella? Killian no tenía la menor idea, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, a demostrarle su amor y salvarla de lo terrible que podía ser un casamiento con Rumpelstiltskin.

Miró al cielo y observó por un rato su estrella favorita, la "Estrella Cisne". Esa estrella era una de las pocas cosas constantes en su vida, era la que siempre lo guiaba. Ella era la primera en estar y la última en irse, y la única presente sin importan el tiempo. Era la única que lo acompañaba sin importar su estado, ni su humor. Y claro que lo iba a acompañar, era una estrella, no era un humano que tenía la posibilidad de escaparse de él y dejarlo solo. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez le pidió un deseo: _Que una estrella caiga a la tierra._

La noche que Killian llegó al Valle de las Estrellas, una estrella cayó a la tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora era una poderosa bruja que poseía una magia muy poderosa. Pero toda magia tenía su precio, y el precio de la suya era volverse cada día más vieja y fea. Estaba mirando el cielo, cuando de repente pudo observar algo que la hizo feliz. Una estrella fugaz cayó a la Tierra. Eso eran las mejores noticias que había recibido en años. Entró a su castillo en búsqueda de sus dos hijas: Regina y Zelana.

\- ¡Despierten! ¡Vamos, arriba! – Exclamó despertando a sus hijas, que se habían quedado dormidas en un sillón frente al fuego.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Regina abriendo los ojos algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué es tan urgente para que nos despiertes? – Preguntó Zelena irritada.

\- Una Estrella ha caído a la Tierra. – Respondió Cora entusiasmada.

Regina y Zelena se levantaron encantadas al escuchar la noticia, festejaron intercambiando varias risas y se abrazaron. Luego siguieron a su madre hacia la sala de pociones. Cora abrió uno de los armarios

\- ¿Dónde está la vela de Babilonia? – Preguntó Cora. Las velas de Babilonia permitían que uno pueda trasladarse mágicamente al lugar que deseará al encenderlas.

\- Usaste la última hace doscientos años. – Contestó Zelena.

\- Quizás podamos conseguir otra. – Sugirió Regina.

\- ¿Tu mente se volvió tan decrepita como tu cara? – Preguntó Cora enojada. - ¡Hablas como si hubiera muchas disponibles! – Explotó.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Comenzó a decir Regina.

\- Podemos dividirnos, unas buscar una vela y otra a la Estrella. No hay tiempo que perder, incluso si necesitamos ir a pie lo haremos. – Dijo Cora decidida.

Sacrificaron un chancho que tenían enjaulado y le volcaron una tinta mágica para conseguir información sobre donde había caído la Estrella. Con la tinta se dibujo un mapa en el chancho donde quedaba señalado el paradero de la Estrella.

\- Según está información la Estrella cayó en el Valle de las Estrellas, a ciento sesenta kilómetros de aquí. – Dijo Zelena leyendo el mapa.

\- Llevamos más de un siglo esperando esto, ¿Qué importa esperar unos días más? – Comentó Regina intentando levantar los ánimos.

\- ¿Quién de nosotras irá a buscarla y traerla? – Preguntó Zelena.

Para decidir quien iría por la estrella las tres brujas cerraron los ojos y sacaron una parte del cuerpo del chancho, la que sacaría la parte más valiosa iría por la estrella. Cora hizo trampa y abrió los ojos para comprobar que sea ella quien saque la parte más importante.

\- Yo tengo su riñón. – Dijo Zelena.

\- Yo su higado. – Dijo Regina.

-Y yo su corazón. – Dijo Cora con una sonrisa.

\- Necesitaras lo que queda de la última Estrella. – Dijo Regina yendo a buscar un cofre que tenían guardado en un armario.

\- No queda mucho. – Dijo Regina una vez que abrieron el cofre.

\- Pronto habrá suficiente para todas. – Aseguró Zelena.

Cora agarró el último rayo de luz que quedaba de la Estrella y se lo tragó. La luz de la estrella entró en ella y con su magia la hizo volver a ser reluciente, hermosa y joven. Su pelo volvió a ser castaño perdiendo las canas, y su piel quedo ausente de manchas y arrugas.

\- Cuando regrese con nuestro botín, todas volveremos a ser hermosas y poderosas. – Dijo Cora mirándose al espejo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Emma cayó a la tierra explotando en una radiante luz blanca. Sonrió al comprobar que era nuevamente una humana, al sentir sus piernas, sus pies, sus brazos, sus manos. También sonrió al notar que la habían devuelto con sus rasgos naturales, su piel blanca, su cabello dorado, sus pecas, y estaba segura que si se miraba a un espejo podría ver sus ojos verdes. Se tomó unos minutos para sentir todo lo que había a su alrededor: sintió la fresca brisa de la noche rozar su piel, sintió el aroma a hierba mojada por el rocío, sintió el canto de los grillos. Cuando estuvo satisfecha del hermoso momento que acaba de vivir, se levantó y empezó a caminar por el valle. Recorriendo el valle encontró una campanilla de invierno y recordó que eran las flores favoritas de su madre, según ella daban buena suerte así que se agachó a recoger una. Cuando estaba recogiendo la flor alguien la chocó y la hizo caer a la húmeda hierba. Emma abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por el impacto, y vio a un hombre encima de ella. El extraño tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules como el mar. Después de un momento de silencio incómodo, el extraño se paró y la ayudó a pararse, luego se quedo mirándola con una intensidad que ella no comprendía y la ponía nerviosa.

Killian estaba caminando por el valle en búsqueda de la Estrella, estaba distraído pensando en Milah y maldiciendo que no haya aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio fácilmente, y encima que hasta estuviera considerando la idea de casarse con su enemigo Rumpelstiltskin. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que de repente se sorprendió cuando se chocó con alguien. Una mujer, una hermosa y desnuda mujer. ¿Qué hacia una mujer desnuda en medio de un valle desierto? Killian la miró maravillado por un largo instante, esa era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en su vida, incluso más que Milah. Había algo casi mágico en ella, parecía tener un cierto brillo especial. Su cabello era largo y dorado, y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida. Tenía pecas por todo su cuerpo, como si fueran fascinantes constelaciones de estrellas trazando un mapa. Lo que más le gustó era que ella no parecía tener el más mínimo pudor del estado en el que se encontraba. Al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de lo que su belleza era capaz de generar en un hombre, y eso la hacía ser aún más hermosa ante sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, no te vi. – Se disculpó él.

\- Yo también lo siento, tampoco te vi. – Dijo ella colocando la flor sobre su oreja. - ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Preguntó cansada de cómo él la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó él evitando responderle.

\- ¿Por qué haría de necesitar tu ayuda? – Preguntó ella defensivamente.

\- Estás desnuda y pareces perdida. – Respondió él.

\- La única manera en que podes ayudarme es dejándome en paz. – Dijo ella.

Emma se sintió vulnerable ante ese hombre. Era un extraño, y lo mejor era que fuera cautelosa y tenga cuidado. Cuando el hombre mencionó su estado de desnudez recordó que los humanos usaban ropa y se sintió demasiado expuesta, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse y arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Killian miró a la mujer caminar en dirección opuesta a él y sonrió, sin duda tenía carácter fuerte y chispa. Le parecía admirable y valiente que lo haya enfrentado de esa forma cuando él era un pirata, pero también encontraba tonto que se fuera sola y desnuda por ahí. Pero él no podía perder tiempo en eso, él tenía que encontrar la Estrella. Killian encontró rápidamente el lugar donde había caído la Estrella ya que había dejado un hueco en la tierra. Pudo notar que en la tierra había pequeñas señales de luz, así que las siguió, y se sorprendió al ver que la llevaron de nuevo hacia la desnuda mujer. ¿Sería posible que esa mujer fuera la Estrella? Corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla y averiguarlo.

\- Disculpa que te moleste de nuevo. – Dijo él alcanzándola. – Pero, ¿Haz visto caer una estrella? – Pidió saber con su mejor tono amable.

\- Que chistoso eres. – Comentó ella.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, vi el crater y las señales de luz que ella dejó. – Explicó él.

\- Si allí es donde cayó. – Dijo ella señalando el hueco que su caída había dejado en la tierra. – Y allí es donde un tarado la chocó y la hizo caer. – Dijo señalando donde él la había envestido a la tierra sin querer.

\- ¿Eres la Estrella? – Preguntó él sorprendido y maravillado a la vez.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Si eres una Estrella cómo es que ahora eres una humana? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- Ese fue mi deseo de cumpleaños. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Por qué una Estrella desearía ser una humana? – Pidió saber él.

\- Ser una estrella puede ser algo muy solitario y triste. – Contestó ella con sinceridad. – Ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir mi camino. – Dijo decidida a irse, aún cuando no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, ni a donde ir.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Te puedo dar ropa y comida, te puedo decir donde estás y llevarte a donde quieras ir. – Ofreció él siguiéndola.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a pedir a cambio? – Preguntó ella, sospechando que su amabilidad no era gratis.

\- La mujer que amo me pidió que le regale una Estrella como prueba de mi amor, lo único que pido es que vengas conmigo y le demuestres que eres una. – Informó él.

\- ¿Por qué quiere una prueba de tu amor? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Para aceptar casarse conmigo. – Contestó con él.

\- Eso es ridículo, si ella te ama aceptaría casarse sin necesidad de hacerte pasar pruebas. – Dijo ella disgustada.

\- ¿Qué sabe una Estrella del amor? – Preguntó él reaccionando mal.

\- Nada. – Mintió ella bajando la mirada avergonzada, y sintiendo dolor al recordar a sus padres.

Emma empezó a caminar otra vez, a intentar alejarse de él porque la ponía nerviosa. Ella no podía perder el tiempo, ella tenía que encontrar a su verdadero amor antes de que se acabe su mes, sino tendría que volver al cielo. Recién había vuelto a ser humana hacia unos minutos, pero no quería perder eso, no quería perder todas las sensaciones de nuevo.

Killian la vio comenzar a alejarse de nuevo de él y sintió enojo. ¿Por qué no le podía salir algo bien una vez que estaba intentando ser amable? La siguió. Tenía que convencerla como fuera, tenía que hacerlo sino perdería a Milah y él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

\- Por favor ayúdame, no me hagas tener que obligarte. – Insistió él, pensando la posibilidad de tener que usar su espada o su garfio.

\- No puedo ayudarte porque no puedo perder mi tiempo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. – Justificó ella.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó él sin creer que una Estrella que recién había caído a la tierra tenga planes.

\- Tengo que ir al Bosque Encantado, tengo que recuperar el Reino, tengo que encontrar a mi verdadero amor… - Empezó a enumerar ella frustrada ante la presión de él.

\- Milah, la mujer que amo vive en el Bosque Encantado. – La interrumpió él. – Te llevaré al Bosque Encantado, a cambio de que le pruebes que eres una estrella. – Propuso.

\- Bien, supongo que tenemos un trato. – Aceptó ella después de tomarse unos minutos para considerarlo.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él. – Soy Killian Jones, pero la mayoría me conoce por mi famoso apodo "Capitán Garfio". – Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Eres un pirata? – Preguntó ella tratando de descifrarlo por primera vez desde que se encontraron.

\- Eso soy. – Asistió él. – Pero pirata o no, soy un hombre y preferiría que te cubras. Cuando lleguemos al primer pueblo buscaremos algo más decente para que te vistas. – Dijo dándole su largo abrigo de cuero.

\- Yo soy Emma. – Se presentó ella vistiéndose con su abrigo.

\- Un placer conocerte Emma. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Emma se vistió con el abrigo que Killian le dio y disfrutó de sentir el cuero rozar su piel. El abrigo tenía un aroma a mezcla de sal de mar y ron, y eso la hizo sonreír porque con ese pequeño detalle ya podía notar cosas sobre él. Una vez que tuvo el abrigo bien colocado en ella, él tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla por el valle. Cuando él unió su mano con la de ella pudo sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Los nervios y la tensión que eso le generaron, hizo que suelte su mano y decida seguirlo manteniendo una decente distancia entre ellos.

Killian nunca había visto nada tan sexy como ver a Emma con su abrigo, realmente le encajaba a la perfección. Sin saber porque, tomó su mano y la guió por el valle. Cuando sus manos se unieron, sintió una extraña sensación, como si algo explotará dentro de él. No tuvo siquiera tiempo para razonar lo que acaba de ocurrir, que ella liberó su mano de su agarre y lo siguió manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos. Killian se preguntó si ella habría sentido lo mismo que él y eso lo asustó. Evito darle vueltas al asunto, y continúo guiando el camino, lo mejor iba a ser que se concentrara en regresar a Milah.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma y Killian dejaron el Valle de "Las Estrellas" y caminaron largas horas por el Bosque, de la noche y del día, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al pueblo llamado "Colinas Verdes" fue ir a una tienda de ropa. El pueblo tenía una sola tienda, así que no había muchas opciones para elegir. La tienda era pequeña y algo oscura. Al entrar, Killian llamó a la vendedora con una pequeña campanilla que había en el mostrador, mientras Emma empezó a mirar los percheros llenos de ropa.

\- Hola. – Saludó una mujer de cabello color rojo intenso. – Soy Ariel. – Se presentó. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- Hola. – Devolvió Killian el saludo. – Estamos buscando ropa como para ella. – Dijo señalando a Emma.

\- Bien. – Asistió Ariel mirando detalladamente a la rubia y sorprendiéndose de que esté vistiendo solamente un abrigo. - ¿Quieren algo específico? – Pidió saber.

\- Lo típico, una pollera, un corset y una capa. – Respondió Killian.

\- De acuerdo, puedes encontrar ese tipo de ropa en ese perchero. – Dijo señalando un perchero que había del lado derecho de Killian.

\- Y también unos zapatos, o botas. – Agregó Emma, uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Ve a probarte esto. – Indicó Killian a Emma, luego de haber elegido algo del perchero.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Ve. – Insistió Killian entregándole la ropa.

Emma fue al probador sintiéndose algo insegura. Hace años que no usaba ropa, y no tenía idea de si lo que había elegido Killian para ella iba a gustarle. Camino al probador, Ariel también le dio ropa interior. Emma se colocó la ropa lentamente, intentando descubrir como era la manera correcta de usar cada una de las prendas. Lo que más le costó descifrar fue el corset, de hecho la parte de la espalda no pudo atarla bien. Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. La ropa le quedaba sorprendentemente bien, pero no se sentía totalmente conforme con ella, era como si no conectaran con su tipo de personalidad.

Killian esperó pacientemente a que Emma se probará la ropa que él había elegido para ella: una blusa natural, un corset y una capa color marrón, y una pollera con distintos tonos de colores (rosa, lila y marrón) . No quería andar perdiendo el tiempo en hacer compras, pero en verdad era necesario que Emma vaya vistiendo ropa apropiada. Mientras esperaba se puso a conversar con Ariel, intercambiaron un par de anécdotas y rieron. De repente, sintió que Emma había estado demasiado tiempo en el probador. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

\- Vamos Swan, déjame ver como te queda la ropa que te di para probarte. – Comentó Killian acercándose al probador.

\- No creo que esta ropa esté bien. – Dijo Emma, aún sin salir del probador.

\- Vamos, sal así puedo verte, no me hagas tener que sacarte de allí a la fuerza. – Dijo él, poniendo un poco de humor para no perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Es ésta ropa realmente necesaria? – Preguntó ella saliendo del probador.

\- Así estás mucho mejor. – Respondió él, trabándose con sus palabras, demasiado maravillado con la presencia de ella.

Cuando ella salió del probador pudo volver a notar lo hermosa que era. La ropa que le había elegido le encajaba a la perfección y le hacía resaltar sus atributos físicos. Allí, en ese instante, mirándola de pies a cabeza, volvió a comprobar que esa mujer era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Ante la insistencia de él, finalmente salió del probador. Se sentía tímida e incómoda, no le gustaba el tipo de exposición que generaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero cuando salió del probador, y se encontró con la intensa mirada de él y su incapacidad para decir algo coherente, dio cuenta de que lo que se había probado no debía estar tan mal como había creído.

\- Esto es incómodo, no puedo respirar bien. – Se quejó ella agarrando su corset.

\- Por verte así, estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu incomodidad. – Dijo él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Seguro qué esta ropa está bien? – Preguntó ella todavía algo insegura, e intentando evitar su comentario halagador porque la hacía sentir extraña.

\- Yo soy de este mundo, así que hazme caso, la ropa está perfecta. – Aseguró él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

Killian invadió el espacio personal de ella y le terminó de acomodar el corset, haciendo que ambos se sientan nerviosos. La situación era rara para los dos. Para él era raro estar ayudándola a vestirse, cuando todo lo quería era volver a verla desnuda para poder contemplar una vez más toda su belleza natural. Él no quería estar pensando en la mujer que tenía delante de sus ojos de esa manera, cuando se suponía que su corazón ya tenía dueña. Para ella era raro porque sentía la intensidad de él en su mirada, y porque debía admitir que tener su atención y sus manos ayudándola se sentía bien. En toda su vida como estrella no había tenido esa clase de contacto, y volver a tenerlo era algo muy complejo para sus sentimientos.

Una vez que Emma estuvo lista, Ariel le hizo probarse distintos pares de zapatos. Emma finalmente terminó eligiendo unas botas marrones, había algo que se sentía bien en sentir el cuero rozando la piel de sus pies. Killian pagó por la ropa, y luego continuaron el camino. Dejaron el pueblo y volvieron a adentrarse en los caminos del bosque.

\- Estoy cansada. – Dijo ella arrastrando los pies. - ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos? – Preguntó con curiosidad, cansada de tanto caminar.

\- Simplemente lo sé. – Respondió él con seguridad.

\- ¿Crees qué con eso me convences? ¿Crees que voy a confiar en que estamos yendo por el camino correcto porque tenes confianzas de que es así? – Cuestionó ella frustrada ante la arrogancia del otro.

\- Lo sé, porque soy un pirata, y los piratas siempre sabemos a donde vamos. – Contestó él. – Aparte el amor de Milah me ayuda a guiarme. – Agregó con una media sonrisa.

\- Si, claro. – Dijo ella irónicamente, demostrándole que no le creía.

\- No te preocupes, el océano queda hacia al norte y nosotros estamos yendo bien. – Explicó él para calmarla. - Podemos comprobarlo con la "Estrella Cisne", ella puede verse y marcarnos el camino aún cuando es de día. – Justificó lo que decía y dirigió su mirada al cielo. – Que raro, la estrella no está. – Comentó con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

Ella estaba cansada de tanto caminar, necesitaba un descanso. Hace muchísimos años que no caminaba, y se había olvidado lo agotador que podía resultar. En ese momento incluso se sentía más agotada que cuando explotaba en rayos de luz, o recorría miles de kilómetros volando de una punta a la otra del cielo. No estaba segura de que él sepa el camino que estaban siguiendo y eso la desanimaba, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien al confiar en él. En cierto momento lo escuchó sorprenderse porque la "Estrella Cisne" no estaba en el cielo, y no pudo evitar reír. Ella era la "Estrella Cisne", así que era obvio que él no iba a encontrarla en el cielo cuando ahora era una humana. ¿Sería bueno que él se entere de eso? ¿Estaría haciendo bien en confiar en él?

\- Claro que no está. – Murmuró ella dejándose caer en la hierba contra un árbol.

Killian se sorprendió al no encontrar su estrella favorita en el cielo. La estrella que siempre lo acompañaba y guiaba no estaba. Por un instante se sintió perdido, y le causo dolor no verla. La "Estrella Cisne" era la única estrella que incluso podía verse de día, por lo menos los expertos en ver el cielo podían hacerlo. Y los piratas, como todo buen hombre de mar, eran expertos en ver el cielo. Intentando comprender que es lo que sucedía para que no pueda encontrar a la estrella, miró a Emma y de repente comprendió todo. La "Estrella Cisne" había caído a la tierra. La "Estrella Cisne" era Emma.

\- Eres la "Estrella Cisne". – Dijo él dando cuenta de su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó ella, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Porque sino estaría viéndola en el cielo en este mismo instante. – Argumentó él señalando al cielo. – Eres la "Estrella Cisne", eres la segunda estrella a la derecha. – Dijo con convicción. - ¿Y quieres que te lleve al Bosque Encantado porque eres la Princesa Emma? ¿Es verdad la historia que se repite sobre ti en todos los Reinos? – Cuestionó, repleto de curiosidad.

\- Yo… - Dijo ella insegura, tratando de buscar una forma de evitar todo eso porque todavía no sabía si podía confiar en él. – No quiero hablar de eso. – Pidió, aunque le salió más como una orden.

\- Bien. – Comentó él algo decepcionado. - ¿Entonces qué haces ahí sentada? – Preguntó después de un largo silencio

\- Descanso. – Respondió ella.

\- No podes descansar, debemos seguir camino. – Dijo él seriamente.

\- Me duelen los píes, no hemos parado a descansar desde ayer, y todavía no comimos nada. – Se quejó ella. - ¿No puedes darme un respiro? – Preguntó frustrada.

\- Podremos descansar y comer cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo, vamos. – Dijo él agarrándola del brazo para hacerla levantarse.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras, pero no me toques. – Advirtió ella levantándose, pero quitándose del agarre de él.

Él la obligo a seguir camino por el bosque, mientras pensaba en lo raro que era tener a su estrella favorita a su lado. Él siempre había recurrido a la "Estrella Cisne", a ella. Cada día de su vida había descargado en esa Estrella sus dolores, sus miserias, sus aventuras. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo eso? ¿Lo habría escuchado? ¿Se acordaría? ¿Sería posible que la única vez que le pidió un deseo, que una estrella caiga del cielo, ella haya elegido hacérselo realidad?

Ella no sabía porque elegía seguirlo y confiar en él, en que la llevaría al Bosque Encantado. Quizás era que ella sabía que él en el fondo era una buena persona. Ella había sido testigo de todas sus acciones y había escuchado cada una de sus historias. Ella sentía una fuerte conexión con él y por eso tal vez es que quería ayudarlo. Aunque había algo que la detenía. Ella estaba segura de que Killian y Milah no eran amor verdadero, el amor no te hacía sufrir de la manera que ellos se hacían sufrir, ni tampoco te hacía ser una peor versión de uno mismo. ¿Tendría que advertirle a Killian de eso? ¿Le creería si lo hacía? Ella había conocido lo que era el amor verdadero gracias a sus padres, y pensaba que todos merecían tener un amor así. Killian merecía tener un amor así… Y ella, ella quería encontrar su amor verdadero antes de tener que regresar al cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rooo: Aquí tienes más ;) (Y seguirá habiendo más hasta que la historia se termine)_

* * *

Continuaron caminando por el bosque hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse por el horizonte, indicando la finalización del día. La idea había sido llegar al siguiente pueblo, pero al no haberlo conseguido decidieron detenerse por la noche. Killian fue a buscar leña y algo para comer, mientras Emma se quedo descansado contra un árbol mientras le cuidaba sus pertenencias.

Sin poder contener la intriga, Emma se puso a revisar lo que Killian llevaba guardado en su morral. Killian llevaba unas monedas de oro, una brújula, un diario con sus escritos, varias plumas, y una camisa extra. Se puso a intentar leer su diario, lo cual resultaba difícil por la poca luz que había, cuando escuchó un ruido que la hizo paralizarse. Guardó el diario nuevamente en el morral, y se puso a prestar atención. Había algo o alguien cerca de ella, probablemente observándola, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó con firmeza al escuchar sonidos de pasos. - ¿Killian? Si eres tú, no es gracioso que hagas esto. – Dijo intentando no sentir miedo.

De repente, la criatura que había estado haciendo ruido apareció y se dirigió a ella. Emma sonrió aliviada al ver que era un unicornio blanco. Fue a su encuentro y lo acarició suavemente. Una vez que entraron en confianza, el unicornio se tumbó en la hierba para que ella pueda subirse a el y cabalgarlo. Considerando eso una señal, Emma se subió al unicornio y dejo que la lleve a donde deseará.

Killian juntó leña y consiguió un conejo para la cena. Volvió a donde la había dejado a Emma, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Ver que ella se había ido, lo hizo sentir traicionado. Pero por otro lado la entendía, las personas no solían tener confianza en los piratas. Pero ella no era exactamente una persona, era una estrella. ¿Por qué se había ido cuando la idea era ayudarse mutuamente? Agarró su morral, que ella había dejado abandonado, y se dejo caer contra un árbol. Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con todo eso.

Emma siguió cabalgando el unicornio por medio del bosque. No sabía si había sido correcto dejar a Killian, pero ella tenía que cuidarse. No sabía si podía confiar en él, no sabía si él iba a cumplir su promesa de dejarla ir una vez que compruebe ante los ojos de Milah que era una estrella. Emma sabía que las estrellas corrían peligro cuando caían a la tierra, ya que muchos darían cualquier cosa por robar el poder que ellas tenían. Killian era un pirata, y Milah era una mujer dispuesta a casarse con Rumpelstiltskin lo cual significaba que no podía ser totalmente buena. ¿Por qué razón Milah había pedido una estrella a Killian? ¿Para qué quería usarla?

* * *

 _Killian estaba en el cielo. Estaba rodeado de luces brillantes, cada luz brillaba más que la otra. Era un espectáculo increíble de ver. Después de un instante de observarlas, comprendió que estaba rodeado de estrellas._

 _\- Killian debes despertar. – Dijo la Estrella María Segunda._

 _\- Emma está en peligro y necesita tu ayuda. – Dijo la Estrella Campanilla._

 _\- Ninguna estrella está a salvo en la tierra, la última que estuvo allí fue capturada por brujas, las cuales la engañaron y comieron su corazón. – Relató la Estrella Cruz del Sur._

 _\- Esas mismas brujas quieren a Emma, y su corazón es incluso más valioso porque no solo es una estrella sino que es el producto del verdadero amor. – Explicó la Estrella Azul._

 _\- ¡Protégela! ¡Sálvala! – Pidieron las estrellas._

 _Sus pedidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y potentes, haciendo que la cabeza de Killian doliera y diera vueltas sin parar. Las voces lo aturdían, y tuvo que taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos por un momento para poder calmarse._

* * *

Killian despertó sintiéndose desconcertado y aturdido. Las gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo probablemente lo habían hecho despertar. El sueño que acababa de tener, fue el más extraño que tuvo en toda su vida. Miró al cielo y vio que las estrellas brillaban intensamente a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo. Sintió como si continuaran hablándole, como si le siguieran pidiendo que cuide a Emma. A los segundos escuchó ruido a caballos. Fue al camino y vio que venía un carruaje, cuando éste paso por su lado se trepó a la parte de atrás.

Una fuerte lluvia hizo que Emma buscará un lugar donde poder refugiarse. Como si fuera suceso del destino, encontró una hermosa y enorme cabaña. Se bajó del unicornio y llamó a la puerta de madera. La puerta se abrió en seguida, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos avellana.

\- Oh, niña, sal de esa terrible lluvia. – Indicó la mujer haciéndola entrar a la cabaña. – Tenemos comida, bebidas, un baño caliente y una cómoda cama para ofrecerte. – Dijo amablemente.

La mujer se llamaba Cora. La hizo sentarse en el enorme comedor, mientras calentaba agua para el baño. Dos hombres, el esposo y el hijo, la ayudaban a Cora en todo lo que pedía. Los hombres tenían algo extraño en ellos. Emma podía jurar que si los miraba bien podían hacerle acordar a cabras. Al parecer esa mujer, Cora, tenía el mando de la casa. Cuando el baño estuvo listo, Emma se quito la ropa mojada y se sumergió en la bañadera.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Cora alcanzándole productos de limpieza y perfume para la piel y el cabello.

\- Si, mejor. – Asistió Emma cerrando los ojos para relajarse. – Gracias, el agua caliente me está haciendo bien. – Agradeció sinceramente.

\- Me alegra que te sientas mejor. – Dijo Cora con una sonrisa. – Te ves mejor y más contenta que cuando llegaste. – Comentó observándola detalladamente.

\- Me siento mejor, menos perturbada y más relajada. – Dijo Emma.

\- Nada como un baño caliente como para calentar el corazón. – Comentó Cora.

El baño logró que Emma se relajara y que su piel vuelva a brillar. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada al brillo, que ni siquiera lo noto. La que si lo noto fue Cora, quien estaba planeando eso alegremente. Cora necesitaba que el corazón de Emma brille para poder arrancárselo, porque cuando los corazones brillaban sus poderes eran más fuertes y duraderos. Cuando Emma se terminó de bañar, Cora la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes.

\- No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tenemos. – Dijo Cora señalando la pequeña habitación.

\- Es más de lo que me atrevería a pedir, es perfecta. – Dijo Emma feliz de ver una cama. – Gracias. – Agradeció.

\- Antes de dejarte dormir, ¿Te gustaría que te de un masaje? – Ofreció Cora.

\- ¿Qué es un masaje? – Preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Nunca te dieron un masaje? – Preguntó Cora y Emma negó con la cabeza. – No hay nada como un buen masaje para ir a dormir. – Dijo señalando a Emma que se acueste en la cama.

\- Yo nunca puedo dormir de noche. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad, desde que era una estrella que nunca dormía de noche.

\- Solo cierra los ojos y relájate. – Indicó Cora.

Cora empezó a hacerle masajes en los pies y en los hombros. Iba variando, de un lado a otro, mirando maravillada como la piel de Emma brillaba. Estaba a punto de sacar su daga de su bolsillo para arrancarle el corazón, cuando alguien llamó la puerta principal de la cabaña. Cora dejó a Emma en la habitación, y se fue a ver quien había llegado.

El carruaje donde Killian iba se detuvo en una enorme cabaña que había al costado del camino. Daniel, el dueño del carruaje, se bajo y pidió a Killian que guardará los caballos en el establo mientras él iba a pedir alojamiento a la cabaña. Estaba guardando los caballos, cuando un hombre de la cabaña le ofreció un vaso de vino. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el vino, el unicornio blanco saltó de su lugar en el establo y le tiró la copa. Killian vio como el líquido que cayó de la copa quemó la paja. El vino había estado envenenado, el unicornio acababa de salvarlo.

Killian entró a la cabaña corriendo y encontró a Emma en medio del comedor hablando con Daniel. Lo primero que hizo fue advertirles del peligro e indicarles que debían irse de allí cuanto antes. Cora apareció detrás de Daniel y lo mató con su daga. Él corrió hacia Emma y se preparó con su espada para protegerla. Sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de él. Él no podía, ni quería perder a Emma. Dos hombres vinieron a enfrentarlo, y cuando Killian los atravesó con su espada se convirtieron en cabras. Cora usó su magia para deshacerse de la espada de Killian y comenzó a lanzarles bolas de fuego, hasta que se encontraron atrapados en el medio de la habitación.

\- Un corazón en paz es más bello y poderoso, pero tu corazón asustado es mejor que nada. – Dijo Cora dirigiéndose con su daga hacia Emma.

Emma no podía creer que ese iba a ser el fin. Haber dejado a Killian, solo le sirvió para meterse en problemas y caer en una trampa. Él había venido por ella y había intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas protegerla. Se aferró a los brazos de él y pensó en su hogar, si ese era el fin quería que por lo menos sus últimos pensamientos sean felices. De repente sintió magia salir de ella y envolverla, hacerla volar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, ella y Killian estaban en el cielo, en medio de las nubes y la tormenta. No sabía porque había elegido pensar en su hogar, cuando ese era un concepto tan contradictorio para ella. Por un lado había pensado en el universo, en como había estado a salvo todos esos años siendo una estrella. Pero por otro lado había pensado en el hogar donde había vivido con sus padres, donde había sido amada tan profundamente. Y así, había hecho que terminaran en el medio del cielo. Ni en un lugar, ni en el otro, sino en el medio de ambos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Yo no hice nada. – Respondió ella defensivamente.

Al verse en medio del cielo, Killian intentó comprender que era lo que había sucedido. Él había sentido que la magia los había llevado ahí, y lo único posible era que ella tenga magia y ante el miedo de la situación los haya teletransportado allí para salvarlos. Ella los había salvado. La miró maravillado por un momento, aunque sintió que ella no se sentía a gusto con la situación, ni con el hecho de tener magia.

\- Tenes magia, vos hiciste que vengamos acá para salvarnos. – Dijo él comprendiendo lo que había sucedido y la magia que había sentido.

\- Lo siento, yo solo pensé en estar a salvo, y en mi hogar, y… - Intentó explicar ella nerviosa.

\- Tu hogar es el universo, pero también lo es la tierra. – Terminó él por ella. – Bien, pero ahora necesitamos bajar, tenes que pensar en otro sitio que no sea el cielo para volver abajo. Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo que te guste. – Aconsejó, creyendo que esa era la mejor manera de resolver eso.

Ella cerró los ojos, agarró la mano de él e intentó hacer lo que le había pedido. Suspiró un par de veces y se quito los nervios que tenía. Ella los había llevado al cielo, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era bajarlos de allí. Intentó pensar en algo que le gustará, y así sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos de imágenes del océano. Lo cual no resultó una buena idea, ya que la siguiente vez que abrieron los ojos se encontraban en medio de aguas rebeldes con grandes olas.

\- Lo siento. – Volvió a disculparse ella.

\- Tranquila, solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos y piensa en la tierra. – Dijo él animándola.

\- No puedo, yo no se usar mi magia. – Negó ella con cierto temor.

\- Lo haz estado haciendo bien hasta ahora. – Aseguró él.

\- No sé nadar. – Admitió ella aferrándose a él con más fuerzas.

Una enorme ola los tapó y ella sintió el miedo invadirla. El agua la hundía una y otra vez, y sentía que iba a ahogarse. Pero Killian la sacó de nuevo a la superficie haciendo que pueda volver a respirar. Haciendo caso a él y la confianza que parecía tenerle, cerró los ojos y pensó en un bosque. Pero esa vez, cuando abrió los ojos, su magia no había funcionado y seguían en medio del océano. Realmente era frustrante no tener control sobre su magia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rooo: Gracias por leer mis historias. Me alegra que te gusten :)_

* * *

Killian sentía el miedo de Emma. Su magia no estaba funcionando, seguramente por el cansancio de haberla usado varias veces y por el terror que generaba estar en medio del océano en medio de una tormenta. No estaba seguro de cómo iban a hacer para solucionar la situación, pero tenían que pensar en algo.

Los dos estaban pensando que hacer. Se miraron dispuestos a intercambiar ideas, pero antes que ninguno de los dos pueda decir algo, fueron atrapados por una red y levantados en el aire hasta caer en el piso de madera de un barco. Habían sido atrapados por piratas. Emma se preguntó si esos hombres conocerían a Killian, si estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos o serían enemigos. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando todos empezaron a saludar a Killian con fuertes abrazos.

\- Capitán, que bueno que estés devuelta. – Lo saludó Robin con un abrazo.

\- Gracias amigo. – Agradeció Killian correspondiendo el abrazo. – Es un honor que hayan aparecido cuando más los necesitaba. – Halagó a sus hombres y su barco. – Swan, mi querida estrella, bienvenida al Jolly Roger. – Dijo volviéndose hacia Emma.

Killian le presentó a toda su tripulación, y luego la llevó a su camarote. Le preparó un baño y le dio ropa seca para que se cambiara. Emma le hizo caso, se bañó y se vistió con la ropa que él le había dado. Al rato Killian apareció con una bandeja con la cena.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- Deberías agradecerle a Smee, él es el encargado de la cocina. – Dijo él dejando la bandeja en una mesa que había al costado del camarote.

\- No, gracias por todo. Por haber ido por mí y haberme protegido, por haberme salvado aún cuando yo fui la que rompió nuestro trato y me escapé. – Explicó ella tímidamente.

\- Si, debo admitir que cuando vi que te habías ido fue un poco decepcionante. – Dijo él, rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas de los nervios.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella. – Es que es difícil para mí confiar en la gente. – Justificó. Hace tanto tiempo que no se relacionaba con personas y no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de la confianza.

\- Entiendo, es difícil confiar en un tonto y sucio pirata. – Comentó él en un tono que pretendía ser chistoso, pero en verdad era muy amargo.

\- Killian vos no sos solamente un pirata, eres un hombre de honor. – Dijo ella invadiendo el espacio personal de él.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó él desafiante.

\- Te conozco. Toda mi vida te he estado escuchando, porque fuiste el único humano que ha acudido a mí a conversar y no solo a pedirme deseos. – Explicó ella. – Sé que eres valiente y leal, sé que tu lugar favorito es éste barco y el mar, sé lo mucho que sufriste cuando se murió Liam, y sé que aunque eres un pirata jamás lastimarías a un hombre inocente. – Relató con confianza.

\- Yo también te conozco. – Dijo él sorprendiéndola. – Sé que eras la hija del Rey David y la Reina Snow, por lo cual debes haber conocido lo que es el verdadero amor. Sé lo difícil y solitario que debe haber sido ser una estrella después de haber vivido eso. – Comentó mientras usaba su garfio para jugar con el cabello de ella. – Sé que eres amable y buena, y ese el motivo por el cual hasta incluso de día brillabas. Querías ayudar a las personas a encontrar su camino a casa, porque sabes lo que es no tener una. – Expresó con convicción.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella, después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Logramos un nuevo entendimiento? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- Eso parece. – Asistió ella. - Buenas noches Killian. – Saludó ella dejando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches. – Devolvió el saludo.

Killian había estado en lo cierto. Emma, su estrella favorita, siempre lo había escuchado. Haberla escuchado hablar tan bien de él, lo hizo sentir menos solo. Confundido ante los sentimientos que ella generaba en él, decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejarla descansar. Pero cuando alcanzó la puerta, recordó algo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que se había enterado que ella era la "Estrella Cisne".

\- ¿Caíste a la tierra para cumplir mi deseo? – Preguntó él, ya que la única vez que le había hecho un deseo parecía haberse vuelto realidad.

\- No, lo hice para cumplir el mío. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Que nuestros deseos hayan coincidido fue una casualidad. – Argumentó.

\- ¿Casualidad o destino? – Preguntó él.

\- Yo no creo en el destino. – Negó ella.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no creas en el destino cuando eres una estrella y eres producto del verdadero amor? – Preguntó él demasiado asombrado.

\- Bueno, soy una mujer, pero a la vez soy una estrella. Soy complicada, y tengo pensamientos complejos y contradictorios. – Dijo ella sonrojándose. - ¿Habías esperado algo distinto de mí? – Preguntó.

\- Para nada. – Aseguró él. – Buenas noches. – Volvió a despedirse y salió del camarote.

Emma lo miró irse, y una vez que estuvo sola en el camarote recién pudo respirar tranquila. Su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía que iba a explotar. Killian había vuelto por ella, la había salvado, y había confiado en la magia que ella tenía. Killian la hacía sentir, y eso no era bueno. Ella no podía permitirse caer por él, no cuando el corazón de él ya pertenecía a otra persona. Se acostó en la cama e intento conciliar el sueño, mientras aspiraba el perfume de él presente en las sabanas y la almohada.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin estaba desayunando cuando de repente Bellle, su sirvienta, le informó que tenía visitas. Frustrado de haber sido interrumpido, apartó su plato de comida y le indicó a Belle que haga pasar a quien fuera que haya ido a visitarlo. A los minutos, dos brujas que ya conocía, se unieron a él en el comedor.

\- Buenos días Rumple. – Saludó Regina sentándose en una silla vacía.

\- No se si diría que son tan buenos. – Comentó Rumpelstiltskin, viendo irritado como las dos brujas se servían comida. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Respondió Zelena.

\- Que raro que hayan venido ustedes en busca de eso, y no Cora. – Comentó Rumpeltiltskin sospechosamente.

\- Digamos que ella está fallando en lo que tenía que hacer, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. – Explicó Regina.

\- Bien, las escuchó. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Una estrella calló a la tierra la semana pasada. – Dijo Regina.

\- Queremos su corazón para recuperar nuestra belleza y poderes. – Agregó Zelena.

\- ¿Y por qué yo las tendría que ayudar a capturar esa estrella? – Cuestionó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Porque esa estrella se llama Emma. – Contestó Zelena. – Como la Princesa del Bosque Encantado, hija de David y Snow. – Comenzó a relatar.

\- Y si los mitos sobre la "Estrella Cisne" son ciertos, eso podría indicar que la estrella que calló a tierra es Emma Nolan. – Terminó Regina por su hermana.

\- Veo que tenemos un interés en común. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin asimilando esa nueva información. – Veré que puedo hacer. – Sumó, a modo de concordancia para ayudarlas.

Cuando las brujas se fueron, Rumpelstiltskin se tomó un largo momento para pensar que hacer con eso que acaba de enterarse. Si era cierto que la estrella que calló a la tierra era la Princesa Emma, iba a estar en problemas. La Princesa seguramente iba a querer recuperar su Reino, y lo peor es que tenía posibilidades de hacerlo ya que su magia era más poderosa que la de él. Aún recordaba cuando intentó sacarle el corazón y no pudo hacerlo. Se dirigió a la chimenea, prendió un fuego con su magia, e hizo un hechizo para poder ver a la estrella. La estrella era ahora una mujer, y estaba en un barco en alta mar. La imagen la revelaba como una joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Tranquilamente por su parecido, esa mujer podía ser la Princesa Emma. Tenía que ayudar a las brujas. Tenía que capturarla para ellas y dejar que se encarguen de asesinarla. Si, deshacerse de estrella iba a ser lo mejor.

\- Hijo necesito tu ayuda. – Pidió Rumpelstiltskin entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

\- Si, decime. – Asistió Neal.

\- Necesito que encuentres a alguien por mí y la lleves a las brujas. – Informó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntó Neal.

\- A una estrella, según tengo entendido se está haciendo llamar Emma. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin. – Esto te guiará hacia ella. – Añadió entregándole un amuleto que encantó para que señalará el paradero de la estrella.

\- Bien, con mucho gusto lo haré padre. – Aceptó Neal agarrando el amuleto. – Pero a cambio dejarás que sea yo quien se case con Milah. – Pidió a cambio.

\- Trato hecho. – Aceptó Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Emma se despertó cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la ventaba de su camarote. Haber dormido en un barco fue algo totalmente relajante. Esa fue la primera vez que lo experimentó, y le maravilló la paz que generaba el ritmo de las olas del mar. Después de peinarse y lavarse la cara y los dientes, salió a la cubierta a desayunar con la tripulación. No bien se unió a la larga mesa, todos la recibieron alegremente. La llenaron de increíbles historias de aventuras, las cual disfrutó de escuchar. Una vez que terminaron, ayudó a levantar los platos, y hasta se ofreció a lavarlos. Luego volvió a salir a cubierta, y se sentó contra la baranda a observar el mar.

Killian estaba en el timón. Adoraba las mañanas en alta mar, ya que resultaban siempre ser extremadamente tranquilas. Miró a su tripulación desayunar con Emma, y sonrió al ver que ella interactuaba perfectamente con todos. Había algo totalmente mágico en ella que la hacía no querer dejar de mirarla, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo se maldecía a si mismo. Él amaba a Milah y debía pensar en ella, así que lo mejor era no dejar que en el encanto de aquella estrella lo encandile. Se dedicó un rato a hacer sus tareas a la perfección, hasta que la encontró a Emma observando el mar con tanto aprecio como que él siempre solía sentir.

\- ¿Disfrutando de estar en alta mar? – Preguntó él.

\- Si, es realmente hermoso. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él.

\- Cuentame algo de Milah. – Pidió ella, después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Qué queres que te cuente? – Preguntó él desprevenido ante ese pedido.

\- Todo. – Contestó ella.

\- No hay mucho para decir. – Dijo él algo inseguro, después de tomarse unos segundos para pensar.

\- Por lo poco que sé del amor, se supone que para ser verdadero tiene que ser incondicional. – Comentó ella, muy perdida en sus pensamientos. – El amor no se puede comprar. – Agregó.

\- Yo no estoy tratando de comprar su amor, se lo estoy demostrando. – Aclaró él defensivamente.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer ella para demostrar que te ama a vos? – Preguntó ella.

Killian abrió la boca para responder, pero sin embargo no pudo emitir palabra. ¿Qué iba a hacer Milah para demostrar su amor? Nada. De hecho se iba a casar con Rumpelstiltskin, con el asesino de su hermano, con su peor enemigo. ¿Era eso una prueba de amor? Miró a Emma desafiante por un largo instante, y se convenció a si mismo que ella había pasado tanto tiempo siendo una estrella que se había olvidado como funcionaban los sentimientos para los humanos. Él y Milah estaban destinados a estar juntos porque tenían las mismas almas oscuras, llenas de miseria y dolor.

\- Cuando la conozcas lo vas a entender. – Dijo él.

Emma lo miró dudar en que decir por un largo instante, pero cuando finalmente habló, las palabras que dijo la decepcionaron un poco. Ella había esperado otra cosa de él, había esperado sinceridad y no la había obtenido, y tenía la sensación de que conocer a Milah no la iba a ayudar a entender el amor que ellos dos parecían compartir. Emma observó a Killian irse a continuar con sus tareas, y se preguntó si él siempre sería así, de escapar de conversaciones o situaciones incomodas. Sacudió su cabeza, y se convenció de que a ella no le tendría que importar nada de todo eso. El amor de Killian y Milah, era problema de ellos, y no de ella. Lo mejor iba a ser concentrarse en recuperar su Reino e intentar encontrar su verdadero amor antes de que se le acabará el tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Rooo: Muchas gracias fiel lectora :)

* * *

El Capitán Brennan Jones, era un recolector de rayos. Su barco, que en vez de navegar por mar lo hacia en el cielo, recolectaba los rayos de las tormentas para ser vendidos en los mercados y que puedan ser usados como energía. Ese día estaba en su habitual tarea, vendiendo rayos a uno de sus mejores clientes.

\- ¿Cuánto por los rayos? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- 200 galeones. – Respondió Brennan.

\- ¿Tanto por unos simples rayos? – Cuestionó Jefferson sorprendido. – Ni que hicieran mucho allí en el aire. – Comentó tratándolos de vagos.

\- Si no los quieres, nos lo llevaremos a nuestro próximo cliente. – Dijo Brennan pacientemente.

\- Te daré 150. – Intentó negociar Jefferson.

\- 200. – Dijo Brennan sin dar el brazo a torcer.

\- 160. – Volvió a intentar Jefferson.

\- 200. – Dijo Brennan con seriedad.

\- 180. – Continuó intentando Jefferson arrebatar el precio.

\- 200. – Dijo Brennan.

\- ¿Acaso sabes negociar falso pirata? – Preguntó Jefferson. – Se supone que ambos debemos mover el precio. – Le recordó. – ¿Qué tal 195? – Intentó nuevamente.

\- 195 aceptado. – Respondió Brennan haciendo señas a uno de sus hombres para que le entregue el cofre que contenía los rayos. – Serían 200 con los impuestos. – Comentó triunfante.

\- ¿Haz oído hablar sobre la estrella que calló a la tierra? – Preguntó Jefferson luego de firmar su boleta.

\- No, no he oído nada sobre una estrella. – Contestó Brennan con sinceridad.

\- Ya me puedo imaginar el desastre que sería si fuera verdad, estos reinos están llenos de peligro como para una estrella. – Comentó Jefferson.

\- Tenes razón. – Asistió Brennan. – Pero yo por las dudas, no estaría dando rumores sobre algo que no sabes si es cierto. – Advirtió.

Durante el resto del día, Brennan no se pudo quitar de su cabeza la noticia sobre la estrella. Si ese rumor era cierto, Jefferson tenía razón, la estrella estaba en grandes peligros en esos reinos donde había brujas, y donde reinaba Rumpelstiltskin. Él había cometido muchos errores en su pasado, como abandonar a sus hijos. Pero había aprendido de ellos. Él ahora era una buena persona y ayudaba a los demás en todo lo que podía. Por eso decidió ir en búsqueda de las Hadas Mágicas, Flora Fauna y Primavera. Si había alguien que podía ayudar y/o proteger a la estrella caída, Brennan estaba seguro que iban a ser las Hadas.

* * *

Emma observó como varios hombres de la tripulación practicaban pelear con espadas, peleando entre ellos. Lo observó maravillada. Era algo increíble de ver por lo bien que lo hacían. Parecía un increíble espectáculo. Mientras los observaba intentó recordar las pocas lecciones que había llegado a tener con sus padres al respecto. Había sido tan chica cuando los perdió, que casi ni había tenido oportunidad de aprender. Pero lo que si recordaba, era lo bien que sus padres lo hacían. Ella los había visto practicar muchísimas veces y siempre se había sentido atraída ante eso. Creyendo que debería haber heredado algunas de sus habilidades, decidió que lo mejor era ponerlas a prueba.

\- ¿Puedo practicar yo también? – Preguntó Emma acercándose a Robin y Will.

\- Claro. – Asistió Robin amablemente entregándole una espada.

\- ¿Sabes como sostenerla y como usarla? – Preguntó Will, con cierta curiosidad pero también con cierto tono burlón sin creer que una mujer pueda hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que sé. – Dijo Emma con confianza. – Solo tengo que recordar como hacerlo. – Agregó probando la espada que la habían entregado.

La espada se sentía bien en sus manos, por algún motivo la hacia sentir fuerte y segura. La probó en el aire un par de veces, realizando distintos movimientos que había visto realizar a sus padres, hasta que entró en confianza. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, comenzó a practicar contra August, Graham, Robin y Will. Los cuatro hombres la enfrentaron respetuosamente, tratándola como un igual. Le dieron un par de consejos, los cual ella recibió a la perfección, aunque a medida que se extendía la práctica los piratas se dieron cuenta que ella no necesitaba ningún consejo y podía defenderse probablemente mejor que todos ellos.

Killian salió a la cubierta para comenzar sus tareas de la tarde, cuando se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Sus hombres estaban practicando pelear con espadas, eso era normal. Lo que no era normal, era que Emma estuviera haciéndolo con ellos y que encima estuviera ganando a todos. Él se quedo un largo instante observándola maravillado. ¿Habría algo que esa mujer no pudiera hacer? ¿Desde cuándo las estrellas sabían pelear con espadas? Él nunca había visto a una mujer pelear tan bien como ella lo estaba haciendo. Killian había ofrecido enseñarle a Milah más de una vez a usar la espada, pero ella siempre se había negado diciendo que no era algo apropiado de una mujer. Pero viendo a Emma pelear tan bien con la espada, incluso mejor que sus hombres, lo hizo sentir que quizás Milah había estado muy equivocada y las espadas si eran algo de mujer, o por lo menos de algunas.

\- Llevas solamente un día en éste barco y ya peleas mejor que mis hombres. – Comentó él uniéndose a donde estaban practicando.

\- Eso parece. – Dijo ella sin saber bien que decir. – No es mi culpa ser mejor que ellos. – Se justificó defensivamente.

\- Tenes razón. – Asistió él. - ¿Puedo ver que tan buena eres? – Preguntó tomando su espada.

\- No sé si puedas manejarlo. – Dijo ella a modo de desafío.

\- Mmm, sin embargo yo pienso que tu eres quien no puede manejarlo. – Dijo él provocándola.

Emma no se esperaba que él fuera a querer pelear con ella, y Killian no se imaginaba que ella fuera a aceptar la pelea. Ambos se sorprendieron con los hechos, pero ambos disfrutaban de los desafíos y aceptaron pelear contra el otro. Es así que se fundieron en una intensa lucha de espadas. Todos los piratas de la tripulación se acomodaron alrededor de ellos, para poder ver atentamente la pelea. La pelea era atractiva para la vista, ya que era una pelea justa. Ambos eran habilidosos. Él era fuerte, ágil, y todo un experto. Ella era valiente, veloz y tenía buenos instintos. Se movieron alrededor de la cubierta, pudiendo detener los ataques del otro a la perfección. En cierto momento Emma pareció tomar el dominio de la pelea, pero él resurgió con más fuerzas que antes, y ella tuvo que usar su pierna para ayudar a evitar el impacto de su ataque. Aprovechando la incomodad de ella, él le hizo perder la espada y caer al piso.

\- Buena forma, pero no lo suficiente. – Apreció él apuntándola con su espada. – Generalmente hay cosas que disfruto más de hacer con una mujer acostada en el piso. – Dijo con un tono insinuador, agachándose para poder verla de bien cerca a la cara.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida de que él haga semejante comentario en esa situación.

\- Cuando te toque con mi espada lo sentirás. – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara y le guiñó un ojo.

Sus miradas estaban enfocadas en el otro. Cada uno podía ver y leer todo del otro en ese instante. Incluso, de lo cerca que estaban, podían sentir sus respiraciones. Aprovechando la distracción y la cercanía de él, ella le pegó una piña en la cara para apartarlo de su lado. Ante la sorpresa, Killian soltó su espada. Emma recuperó la suya y la uso para apuntar su cuello.

\- Parece que los roles se invirtieron. – Dijo ella satisfactoriamente.

\- Sabía que había una pirata dentro tuyo. – La festejó él. - ¿Siempre te defiendes como uno de nosotros? – Preguntó bromeando.

\- Una mujer siempre tiene que estar lista para defenderse, sin importar la forma. – Respondió ella, quitando la espada del cuello de él.

\- Te felicito, puedo contar las personas que me han superado y vivido para contarlo con los dedos de una mano. – Comentó él observándola intensamente.

\- ¿Se supone qué me estás halagando? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Tómalo como quieras. – Contestó él sin darle mucha importancia. – Ahora todos devuelta a sus tareas, no hay más tiempo que perder si queremos hacer un buen tiempo de viaje. – Ordenó a sus hombres.

La pelea dejo a ambos con gran adrenalina y mezcla de sentimientos. Killian volvió al mando del timón, mientras pensaba en lo grandiosa que había sido la experiencia de pelear contra Emma. Ella lo había sorprendido con sus movimientos, con su determinación a ganar, y con sus palabras. Todo lo que venía de ella era sorprendente. Emma se fue con Marco, y juntos se pusieron a preparar la cena. La pelea con Killian la había dejado con el corazón exaltado y la respiración acelerada. Los comentarios que él le había hecho la habían hecho sentir apreciada en cierta forma. Sentía que él había querido halagarla, y hasta incluso se atrevería a decir que había coqueteado con ella en cierto momento. Pero cuando recordaba que Killian estaba enamorado de Milah, se preguntaba si lo que acababa de suceder en cubierta había sido real o simplemente producto de su imaginación.

Al llegar la noche, cenaron todos juntos en la cubierta. La luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían, haciendo parecer la noche aún más hermosa de lo que era. Cuando terminaron la comida, Robin y Will se pudieron a tocar unos instrumentos. Robin la armónica y Will una guitarra. Algunos de los hombres su pusieron a cantar y otros a bailar.

Emma miró toda la situación con fascinación, pero también con algo de confusión. Ella jamás se había esperado ese tipo de actividad en un barco pirata, tampoco se había esperado que el trato que habría entre ellos fuera tan amistoso y familiar. Sonrió y prestó atención en todo lo que le fue posible, para poder guardar cada pequeño detalle en su memoria.

Killian disfrutó de la paz que le generaba la música. Se unió a cantar un par de canciones con August y Marco, hasta que su mirada encontró a Emma. Ella estaba observando todo con una mirada especial, con una mirada que decía lo mucho que le encantaba todo eso pero nunca lo había tenido. O quizás si lo había tenido, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado. La miró observar a Graham, Walsh y Victor, quienes bailaban ridículamente; y al verla mirarlos tan maravillada le dieron ganas de sacarla a bailar. Por un instante dudó si hacerlo era apropiado, pero finalmente se dejo llevar por el impulso de lo que sentía que quería hacer en ese momento.

\- ¿Me concedes ésta pieza? – Preguntó él ofreciéndole su mano.

\- ¿Sabes bailar? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Como probablemente ya sabes, no siempre fui un pirata. – Le recordó él.

\- Yo no sé como hacer esto, no sé como bailar Killian. – Dijo ella insegura, pero aceptando su mano.

\- No te preocupes, para bailar hay una sola regla. – Comentó él rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Elegir un compañero que sepa lo que hace. – Respondió él.

Ella confió en él y dejó que la guíe. El tomó el mando, y marcó en seguida sus movimientos, haciendo que ella pueda seguirlo a la perfección. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se fundieron en un baile absolutamente coordinado. Se movieron alrededor de toda la cubierta, dando vueltas y algunos pequeños saltos. Parecía como si habrían estado bailando juntos durante todas sus vidas. Ella se sintió feliz en ese momento. Hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que se sentía la felicidad, así que rió y agradeció que sea él quien haya logrado hacerla sentir así. Él la escuchó reír y su corazón saltó sorpresivamente de alegría. De repente, verla tan feliz y tan libre, lo hizo sentir feliz. Ella estaba brillando, y eso era un espectáculo totalmente mágico y fantástico.

\- Estás brillando. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Soy una estrella, es lo normal que lo haga. – Justificó ella.

\- Yo se porque estás brillando. – Dijo él, hablando más para si mismo que para ella, como si estaría recordando algo. - Deberías intentar aprender a controlar tus emociones ya que son las que te delatan, si otras personas que no seamos nosotros te descubren podría ser peligroso. – Aconsejó, de repente pareciendo distante.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella, aunque no había comprendido del todo el cambio de humor en él.

Killian vio algo en ella mientras bailaban que no había esperado, vio esperanza e ilusión. Sintiéndose confundido, decidió romper el momento íntimo que estaban teniendo. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, ni hacerle creer que sus intenciones eran buscar tener algo con ella. La verdad es que Emma lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había creído que iba a poder sentir. Cosas que se suponía que Milah le tenía que hacer sentir. Y ante el terror de todo eso, decidió que lo mejor era correr. Lo mejor era no confundir a Emma, y enfocarse en regresar a Milah para evitar que se case con Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma lo vio apartarse de su lado e irse al interior del barco. No entendía que había pasado para que el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo se rompiera de esa forma. Se sintió desilusionada. Ella estaba cayendo por él. Y lo peor, era que por un instante había pensado que quizás a él le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Su mirada había sido tan intensa y penetrante mientras bailaban, que todavía no comprendía como había hecho para que su corazón no explotara. Si, definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones. Decidió olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder con Killian, y continuó bailando y cantando con el resto de los piratas.


	8. Chapter 8

El Jolly Roger hizo anclas en el pueblo de "Longwod", ese era el pueblo más cercano al "Bosque Encantado" que tenía puerto. Killian dejó su barco nuevamente a cargo de sus hombres, y partió con Emma hacia su destino. Llevaban una hora caminando, cuando de repente él sintió ruidos que lo hicieron alertar de que podían estar en peligro. Tomó a Emma del brazo y la empujó hacia detrás de unos arbustos, cayendo él arriba de ella en el proceso.

\- ¿Estás intentando romperme la cabeza o la espalda? – Preguntó ella algo irritada.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él. – No quiero que te vean, no confío en nadie… - Comenzó a explicar.

\- Pero si seguimos haciendo paradas… - Empezó a protestar ella, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Estamos avanzando a buen ritmo. – Aseguró él interrumpiéndola. – No te preocupes, solo déjalo ir por un momento. – Dijo, animándose a apartarle un mechón rebelde de su cara.

\- ¿No te sentís tentado? – Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Tentado? ¿Con qué? – Cuestionó él, acercándose a ella tanto que sus narices se rozaron suavemente.

\- Con mis poderes. – Respondió ella. – Digamos que si no fuera yo, que fuera otra estrella que no soy yo, y no la conoces. – Intentó explicar a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz de matar a alguien para obtener sus poderes? – Preguntó él observándola intensamente.

\- Eres un pirata. – Dijo ella, como si eso tendría que significar algo.

\- Eso soy. – Asistió él. – Pero no soy solo un pirata, también soy un hombre de honor que cree en las buenas formas y los códigos. – Explicó con calma.

\- Bien, quería asegurarme de que no habías perdido esa parte de tu ser. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordando todo lo que había visto de él antes de que se convirtiera en pirata. Debía admitir que hasta en su vida de pirata él siempre se había mantenido fiel a lo que consideraba "buena forma".

\- ¿Aparte qué me darían tus poderes de estrella? ¿Vida eterna? – Preguntó él al aire. – No creo que nadie quisiera eso, ya que sería una vida triste y solitaria. Salvo que puedas compartirla con alguien que amas. – Expresó lo que pensaba.

Una vez que los ruidos a caballo desaparecieron decidieron salir del escondite, considerando que ya estaban a salvo para hacerlo. Al comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, volvieron a emprender camino al "Bosque Encantado".

\- Estás volviendo a desprender cierto brillo. – Comentó él mientras caminaban a lo largo de la pradera.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos las estrellas? – Preguntó ella irónicamente.

\- ¿Atraer problemas? – Preguntó él ganándose un golpe de ella en su brazo. – Bien, déjame volver a intentarlo, ¿Molestar a Killian Jones? – Intentó, haciéndola reír.

\- ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar? – Preguntó ella una vez que se recuperó de su risa, cambiando el tema.

\- Dos días. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Dos días? – Preguntó ella. – No tenemos dos días, mañana es el casamiento de Milah. – Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Que buena memoria. – Dijo él.

Emma sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y no les iba a alcanzar para hacer todo lo que querían hacer. Killian no iba a llegar a tiempo a detener el casamiento de Milah. Y en cuanto a ella, ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía no había hecho nada de lo que necesitaba hacer para poder quedarse en la Tierra. No había recuperado el Reino de sus padres, ni tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Ni tampoco había encontrado su amor verdadero, lo cual era lo más importante ya que era lo único que la haría poder quedarse. O quizás si lo había encontrado, el problema era que él no correspondía sus sentimientos.

De repente un carruaje se cruzó nuevamente en el camino de ellos. Tomándolo como una señal, decidieron pararlo para preguntar si podrían llevarlos al "Bosque Encantado". Si viajaban en carruaje podrían tardar menos de dos días en llegar, y así llegar a detener el casamiento. Una mujer bajó de el, y se presentó con el nombre de Cruella. La mujer era vieja y repugnante. Tenía una ropa hecha con piel de animal y olía a humo de tabaco.

\- ¿Podrías ofrecernos transporte? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Si, claro, pero quisiera algo a cambio. – Respondió Cruella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Ese anillo. – Contestó Cruella señalando el anillo que colgaba del colgante que Killian tenía en su cuello.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Killian después de pensarlo por un largo instante. – Pero a cambio deberás llevarnos a ambos sanos y salvos al "Bosque Encantado". – Dio su condición.

\- Lo prometo. – Aseguró Cruella tomando el anillo. – No tenes idea lo que acabas de perder. – Comentó luego de colocar el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

\- ¿Un amuleto de la suerte? – Preguntó Killian bromeando.

\- Un amuleto de protección, que gracias a que ya no lo tienes me permite hacer lo que voy a hacer. – Dijo Cruella con una sonrisa malvada.

Cruella convirtió a Killian en un pequeño cachorro dálmata y lo guardó dentro de una jaula en su carruaje. Emma intentó enfrentarla y pelear con ella, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedía. Cruella no podía verla, ni escucharla, ni olerla, ni sentirla. Lo que Emma no sabía es que Cruella era una rival de Cora, y ésta última había hechizado a la otra para que nunca pueda encontrar una estrella. Emma se subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a la jaula de Killian intentando de pensar que hacer para solucionar el gran problema en el que se encontraban.

Cruella entró del carruaje y comenzó a guiarlo hacia quien sabe donde. Emma intentó usar su magia para convertir a Killian nuevamente en persona, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionaba. Ante la frustración que sentía, se tomó un descanso y le dio comida a Killian que encontró en una bolsa.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que sabía poco sobre el amor? – Preguntó ella agarrando al perro en sus brazos y acariciándolo suavemente. – No era verdad, yo sé mucho sobre el amor. Sé mucho, porque lo he visto. Lo he visto en mis padres, y lo he visto en millones de personas desde el cielo. Lo único que hacía soportable de ver el mundo al que un día pertenecí, era ver el amor. – Relató con cierta melancolía. – Las guerras, el dolor, las mentiras, el odio; me hacían no querer volver a mirar atrás. Pero la manera en que los humanos amamos lo cambia todo. Podemos buscar en todo el universo, pero nunca habrá nada más hermoso que el amor humano. Así que si, yo sé que el amor es incondicional. El amor saca lo mejor de nosotros, no lo peor. Pero también sé que es impredecible, inesperado, incontrolable, insoportable, y es fácil confundirlo con otras sentimientos. – Dijo con seguridad y confianza.

Emma miró a Killian y comprobó que él no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Él era un cachorro de perro dálmata en ese momento, pero a ella no le importaba, quería sacarse todos los sentimientos que tenía atrapados en su interior desde que habían emprendido esa aventura juntos. Ella necesitaba ser sincera, y quizás esa forma era una buena manera de empezar a hacerlo. Suspiró un par de veces tomando coraje, y enfocó su atención en Killian.

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte Killian, es que creo que te amo. Siento que mi pecho apenas puede contener mi corazón. Como si ya no me perteneciera, sino que te perteneciera a vos. – Confesó, y se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aire. - Y si lo quisieras, no te pediría nada cambio. Ningún regalo, ninguna prueba, ni demostración. Nada, excepto saber que correspondes mis sentimientos. Tu corazón a cambio del mío. – Aseguró ella.

Cuando se hizo de noche el carruaje se detuvo. Emma se apresuró a guardar a Killian en la jaula. A los minutos Cruella apareció, sacó a Killian de la jaula y lo dejo libre, colocándolo en el piso de piedra de la calle. Emma los siguió de cerca, mirando curiosamente el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban.

\- Esto es lo más cerca del "Bosque Encantado" que puedo dejarte. – Dijo Cruella mirando a Killian. – Quizás te lleve más tiempo llegar del que pensabas porque ahora eres un cachorro, pero mi promesa está cumplida. – Informó y se fue.

Una vez que Cruella desapareció de su vista, Emma tomó a Killian en sus brazos y le pidió disculpas reiteradas veces. Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos de la frustración que sentía, ella no quería perder a Killian, no quería que él se quedara en estado de perro por el resto de su vida. Sus lágrimas se iluminaron y cuando cayeron sobre el cachorro, hicieron que mágicamente él vuelva a su forma original de persona. Ante el peso repentino del cuerpo de Killian sobre ella, ambos cayeron al piso.

\- Estaba tan preocupada. – Dijo ella aliviada de haberlo recuperado.

\- Milah. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que preferiría que me equivocarás con tu madre antes que con ella. – Comentó ella a modo de broma, evitando sentirse dolida. – Vamos, ahí hay una posada. Mañana iremos al "Bosque Encantado" y podrás detener el casamiento. Ahora, creo que lo que necesitas es un baño y dormir. – Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse del piso.

Killian estaba débil y confundido, era como si su cabeza no pudiera comprender nada de lo que sucedía. Al parecer el cambio de persona a perro, y de perro a persona, hizo que quedará algo tonto. Emma lo ayudó a entrar a la habitación que había pagado por la noche, y lo acostó en la cama. Luego se fue a bañar para intentar relajarse. Se metió en la bañadera y se quito el estrés acumulado del día. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había confesado a Killian, cuando él se apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella, intentando cubrir sus partes íntimas con sus brazos.

\- Estás en mi baño. – Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos! – Indicó ella avergonzada.

\- No estoy mirando, me daré vuelta. – Dijo él haciendo lo que decía, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

\- Ya los podes abrir. – Dijo ella, una vez que salió de la bañadera y se cubrió con un toallón blanco.

\- ¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste en el carruaje? – Preguntó él volviéndose hacia ella para poder verla a los ojos.

\- ¿Lo que yo qué? – Preguntó ella confundida. – Pero eras un cachorro, no me diste ninguna señal de entenderme. – Dijo sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con las manos tímidamente.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a qué no me dijeras nada lindo? – Preguntó él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

Killian agarró las manos de ella con la suya, para hacer que las apartará de su cara. Una vez que pudo ver la cara de Emma y pudo comprobar lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento, le dio un beso en la frente y le dedicó una sonrisa. Desde que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, que él había comprendido que ella era a quien en verdad quería. Haberse ganado el amor de ella, lo hizo sentir más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

\- A veces tenemos a nuestro verdadero amor delante de nuestros ojos y somos tan tontos que no nos damos cuenta. – Dijo él descansando su frente contra la de ella. – Yo no quiero ser un tonto. – Aseguró.

Emma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella jamás se había esperado que él correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero escuchar que él sentía lo mismo que ella, la lleno de alegría. Los labios de Killian estuvieron sobre los de ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o decir algo al respecto. Él la estaba besando. Ella correspondió el beso intensamente, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. Se besaron lenta y dulcemente, buscando descubrirse y sentirse en cada pequeño roce. Emma sentía el amor explotar dentro de ella, y eso la hizo brillar intensamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian se despertó con Emma en sus brazos. La miró por un largo instante, y sonrió. Ella tenía hundida su cabeza en el pecho de él, usándolo como almohada. Sintió su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, y eso le dio paz. Él realmente había intentado no enamorarse de ella, pero lo había hecho. Ella era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, y lo mejor de todo era que lo entendía mejor que nadie gracias a que lo había estado acompañando todos esos años. Lo habría hecho desde la distancia, pero lo había hecho. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, el verdadero amor sacaba lo mejor de uno. Eso era lo que ella y amor hacía, lo hacía ser mejor persona. Killian se levantó de la cama, asegurándose de que Emma no se despertará. Se cambió y se fue al pueblo en busca de un desayuno.

Emma se despertó y se sintió confundida al ver que Killian no estaba con ella. Buscó por toda la habitación, pero no había rastros de él. Ninguna de sus cosas estaban. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior empezó a pesar en ella. Quizás él se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Quizás había decidido dejarla e ir por Milah. Lo mejor iba a ser no llenarse de pensamientos negativos, y buscarlo para aclarar la situación. Sintiéndose desilusionada y dolida, salió de la habitación y fue a la recepción de la posada.

\- ¿Haz visto a mi amigo? – Preguntó Emma a la mujer que atendía la posada.

\- Se fue bien temprano, parecía llevar prisa. – Respondió Granny's.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde se fue? ¿Sabes si dejó dicho algo? – Cuestionó Emma preocupada.

\- No, no dijo nada. – Contestó Granny's. – Lo único que hizo fue dejar pagada la habitación. – Informó.

Eso era todo. Killian se había ido, la había dejado porque se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Él amaba a Milah. Emma se sintió tonta por haberse ilusionado, por haber creído por un momento que él correspondía sus sentimientos. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no tenía idea de como iba a hacer para repararlo. Había sido tonto pensar que iba a poder volver a pertenecer al mundo humano, que iba a poder encontrar al verdadero amor. Le quedaba poco tiempo, pero tenía que intentar usarlo bien. Quería por lo menos recuperar el Reino del "Bosque Encantado" para poder dejar a las personas libres, antes de volver al cielo a ser una Estrella. Pensando en Killian, se dio cuenta que él probablemente iba a volver por ella cuando Milah le pidiera su prueba de amor, y como no quería volver a verlo se encargó de dejarle un mechón de su cabello en la habitación esperando que eso fuera prueba suficiente. Dejó la habitación y empezó a recorrer el Pueblo de "Mistheaven" en busca de algo que pueda ayudarla a encontrar el camino al "Bosque Encantado".

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Cuestionó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió ella cautelosamente. – Es solo que me he perdido. ¿Podrías indicarme el camino al "Bosque Encantado"? – Pidió amablemente.

\- Claro, de hecho yo estoy yendo hacía allí, así que podemos ir juntos. – Asistió el misterioso hombre. – Soy Neal. – Se presentó.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó ella.

\- Un gusto conocerte Emma. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Emma aceptó la ayuda del desconocido y comenzó a seguirlo camino al "Bosque Encantado". Según él estaban cerca, ya que "Mistheaven" era un pueblo vecino al "Bosque Encantado". Estaban conversando animadamente, cuando de repente Emma se empezó a sentir mareada, sus fuerzas se agotaron, y de un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento.

Una vez que Emma perdió el conocimiento, Neal invocó a su padre quien apareció en una nube de humo verde. Rumpelstiltskin le agradeció por haber atrapado a Emma, y desapareció con ella en una nueva nube de humo verde. Rumpelstiltskin entregó a Emma a las brujas como había prometido. Neal aliviado de haberse sacado esa tarea de encima, fue en búsqueda de Milah.

* * *

Killian entró a la habitación con el desayuno en sus manos. Había tardado más de lo que había pensado que iba a tardar, ya que se había pasado largo rato pensando como decirle a Emma que él no quería más a Milah, sino que la quería a ella. Pero cuando entró a la habitación, Emma no estaba en ella. Lo único que encontró de ella fue un papel que decía: _"Suerte con Milah"_ y un mechón dorado de su cabello brillante. Emma se había ido y le había dejado una prueba para que él le lleve a Milah. Killian se sintió dolido y confundido. Él había pensado que ella lo amaba, y por eso no comprendía porque lo estaba dejando ir de esa manera. Se sentó en la cama e intento pensar por un instante. Quizás Emma tenía razón, quizás lo mejor era que él volviera con Milah. Emma era una estrella y era el producto del verdadero amor, y él era solo un pirata. ¿Cómo podría funcionar el amor entre ellos? Emma probablemente había querido ahorrar a ambos el dolor de la inevitable despedida y por eso se había ido. A Killian le habría gustado que lo conversaran y lo decidieran juntos, pero ya no había nada por hacer.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer Killian era llegar a Milah antes de la boda. Pidió prestado un caballo en la posada, y llegó al "Bosque Encantado" antes del mediodía. La boda era recién al atardecer, así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Fue a la casa de Milah y llamó a la puerta. A los segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció Milah.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces acá el día de mi casamiento? – Preguntó.

\- Encontré la Estrella. – Respondió él.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Dijo ella con sinceridad. - ¿Dónde está mi Estrella? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Es hermosa? – Cuestionó con entusiasmo.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él sacando el pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- Es muy pequeña. – Dijo ella agarrando el paquete curiosamente.

\- Es solo una parte de ella, es la muestra de mi amor que me pediste. – Explicó él, sintiéndose sorpresivamente nervioso.

\- Entonces olvídalo, la estrella entera es lo que quería. – Dijo ella enojada.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan caprichosa? ¿Para qué querías una estrella? – Cuestionó él frustrado.

\- Quería su poder y la belleza eterna que ella podía ofrecer. – Respondió ella sinceramente.

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que todo lo que hice no es suficiente para ti? – Preguntó él sin poder creer que ella siga siendo tan dura y fría.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Capitán Garfio. – Dijo un hombre interrumpiendo la situación. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó sacando su espada.

\- ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó Killian evitando responderle.

\- Killian tenías razón cuando dijiste que Rumpelstiltskin no era para mí, por eso en vez de casarme con él voy a hacerlo con Neal. – Dijo ella señalando y presentando al hombre.

\- ¿Crees que el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin va a ser muy distinto a su padre? – Preguntó Killian reconociendo al hombre. – Hace lo que quieras, a mi ya no me importa. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona. – Dijo con sinceridad dispuesto a irse.

\- Llévate éste polvo de estrella, a mí no me sirve para nada. – Dijo Milah revoleándole el paquete.

Killian abrió el paquete, y comprobó que el mechón de cabello de Emma se había convertido en polvo de estrella. Eso probablemente significaba que ella estaba en peligro. Killian salió corriendo, él debía encontrarla y asegurarse de su bienestar. Volvió a "Mistheaven", y entró a la habitación de la posada que habían compartido, creyendo que allí iba a poder encontrar una pista. Pero encontró algo totalmente distinto, encontró a alguien que pensaba que nunca en su vida iba a volver a ver, su padre. Brennan Jones estaba acompañado de tres extrañas mujeres, cada una vestida con un color distinto.

\- Hijo… - Comenzó a decir Brennan.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó Killian sacando su espada y usándola para apuntar a su padre.

\- No sabemos donde está, nosotros vinimos a protegerla, pero por ahora no pudimos encontrarla. – Respondió Brennan honestamente.

\- ¿Y pensas qué voy a creer que queres protegerla? ¿Qué queres con ella? – Cuestionó Killian enojado.

\- Sé que estás enojado y dolido porque los abandoné a vos y a Liam, pero créeme que pasé gran parte de mi vida arrepentido de ese error. Soy un buen hombre ahora, y ayudo a las personas para remendar aunque sea un poco de todo el mal que hice en su momento. – Explicó Brennan con calma. – Ella son las Hadas Mágicas del "Bosque Encantado": Flora, Fauna y Primavera. – Presentó a las extrañas mujeres.

\- Nosotras los ayudaremos a encontrar y proteger a Emma. – Dijo Primavera, el Hada vestida de verde.

\- Ustedes no entienden, Emma no es solo una estrella o la Reina del "Bosque Encantado", ella es mi verdadero amor, y necesito encontrarla antes que sea tarde. – Dijo Killian desesperado, mostrándoles el paquete que tenía polvo de estrella y solo podía significar que ella estaba en problemas.

\- Ten, usa esto. – Dijo Brennan entregando a su hijo una vela.

\- Una vela de Babilonia. – Dijo Killian agarrando la vela. - ¿Por qué no la usaste para encontrarla? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Porque solo funciona para encontrar personas que ya conocemos, y yo no la conozco. – Respondió Brennan. – Pero vos no solamente la conoces, sino que la amas. – Lo ánimo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vos? – Preguntó Killian, todavía algo dudoso.

\- No lo sabes, pero no tienes otra opción. – Contestó Brennan.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian después de un largo silencio.

\- Buena suerte. – Le deseó Brennan.

Una de las Hadas prendió la vela con su magia. Killian cerró los ojos y pensó en Emma, y en todo el amor que le tenía. De repente, Killian desapareció de la habitación gracias a la magia de la vela, dejando a Brennan con las hadas.

\- Funciono. – Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que funciono, la magia siempre funciona. – Dijo el Hada Flora.

\- ¿Y bueno, qué están esperando? – Preguntó Brennan a las Hadas. – Vayan a ayudarlos. – Pidió.

\- Si, Capitán Jones. – Asistieron las tres Hadas al mismo tiempo.

Las Hadas volvieron a convertirse en su diminuto tamaño normal, y se fueron volando por la ventana de la habitación. Brennan Jones sonrió satisfecho. Él sabía que su hijo se había convertido en un temible Capitán Pirata después de la muerte de su hermano Liam. Por eso haberlo visto tan cambiado y dispuesto a dejar todo por el amor, lo hizo sentir feliz. Y más feliz aún lo hizo sentir haber tenido la posibilidad de pedirle perdón, y de haberlo ayudado.

* * *

Cuando Emma despertó se encontraba atada a una especie de altar de piedra. Miró hacia sus alrededores y comprendió que probablemente Neal la había engañado. Había sido tonta en confiar en un hombre desconocido. Intentó liberarse con su magia, pero no funcionaba. Odiaba no tener control sobre su propia magia, si lo tendría podría hacer cosas grandiosas, como salvarse a ella misma de esa maldita situación. Unos minutos más tarde, apareció la Bruja Cora acompañada de otras dos.

\- Es hora de sacar tu corazón. – Dijo Cora con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

\- No vas a poder hacerlo. – Negó Emma. - No soy solo una estrella, también soy producto del verdadero amor. – Explicó.

Cora intentó sacarle el corazón, pero como Emma había dicho no pudo hacerlo. Cora se alejó de su lado sintiéndose totalmente frustrada, y se puso a hablar con las otras dos brujas, que por lo que Emma había logrado escuchar se llamaban Regina y Zelena. Las brujas hablaron un rato entre ellas, y luego volvieron hacia Emma. La dejaron sentarse, para que estuviera más cómoda, pero mantuvieron una de sus manos atadas al altar.

\- No podremos robar tu corazón, pero vos podrías dárnoslo voluntariamente. – Dijo Cora con convicción.

\- ¿Y por qué aceptaría darles mi corazón? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida ante el pedido de las brujas.

\- Porque nunca vas a ser feliz. – Respondió Regina.

\- Ser una estrella no te hace ser feliz porque estás sola para toda la eternidad, y ser humana no te hace ser feliz porque tu verdadero amor rompió tu corazón. – Dijo Zelena como si sería capaz de leerle la mente.

\- Lo único que te va a hacer feliz es reencontrarte con tus padres, y la única manera de hacerlo es muriendo. – Agregó Regina.

\- Déjanos hacer eso por vos, danos tu corazón y nosotras haremos que te reencuentres con ellos. – Dijo Cora.

Emma se tomó un momento para pensar la propuesta. Sabía que esas mujeres eran brujas y eran malvadas, y probablemente no usarían el poder que su corazón ofrecía de la mejor forma. Pero Emma estaba cansada de luchar, y en el fondo creía que esas mujeres tenían razón. Ella era miserable, tanto siendo estrella como siendo humana. Ella no podía ser feliz de ninguna de esas maneras. Pero quizás muriendo, quizás reencontrándose con sus padres podía encontrar nuevamente la felicidad y el amor. Llevó su mano a su pecho y tomó su corazón en sus manos. Quizás aceptar el trato de esas brujas era lo mejor que podía pasarle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rooo: Me alegra que estés amando esta historia :)_

 _Yop: Si, la historia tiene mucho de Stardust, OUAT y algunas historias de Disney. Es una mezcla rara. Espero que te este gustando lo que estoy haciendo con todo eso._

* * *

Killian abrió los ojos y comprobó que la vela de Babilonia había funcionado. Killian se encontraba en la entrada de un enorme castillo sucio y oscuro, lo cual lo hacía parecer algo tenebroso. Entró al castillo y recorrió los largos pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala principal. Al espiar por la puerta, pudo ver que Emma estaba allí. Emma estaba sentada en una especie de altar de piedra, rodeada de tres horribles brujas. Todas parecían envueltas en una importante conversación, hasta que Emma llevó la mano hacia su propio pecho. Comprendiendo lo que sucedía, Killian entró a toda velocidad a la sala para interrumpir la situación.

\- ¡Emma no lo hagas! ¡No les des tu corazón! – Exclamó Killian entrando a la sala.

\- ¿Killian? ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago? – Preguntó él. – Vine por mi final feliz. – Dijo señalándola a ella.

\- Pero Milah… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Milah no es la mujer que amo, tú lo eres. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Suficiente de interrupciones amorosas. – Dijo Cora interviniendo. – Mátenlo así podes obtener el corazón de la estrella de una vez. – Ordenó a sus hijas.

Regina y Zelena se enfrentaron a Killian. Emma intentó usar su magia para liberarse o ayudarlo, pero no lograba hacerla funcionar. Emma tenía miedo, ella no quería perder a Killian. Ella lo amaba, y ahora que sabía que él también la amaba a ella, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Al notar sus intentos, Cora le explicó que tenían su magia bloqueada en ese castillo, así que no le quedo otra que observar.

Killian agarró su espada con determinación y se preparó para enfrentar a las dos brujas. Regina hizo que su espada le quemará, como si estuviera prendida fuego, generando que la suelte del dolor. Zelena apareció por sus espaldas dispuesta a atacarlo, pero él reaccionó dándose vuelta velozmente y clavó su garfio en el pecho de ella. La bruja calló muerta al piso, y luego se desintegró convirtiéndose en tierra. Cuando Killian se volvió hacia Regina, ella ya tenía lista bolas de fuego para lanzarle. Killian cerró los ojos listo para que alguna de ellas lo quemase, pero ninguna lo hizo. Cuando abrió los ojos las tres Hadas del "Bosque Encantado" estaban frente a él, protegiéndolo.

\- Ten, usa esto, te protegerá durante las peleas. – Dijo Fauna dándole un anillo.

\- ¿Dónde lo consiguieron? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido reconociendo su anillo. Era el anillo de su padre, el que Killian había entregado a Cruella.

\- Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Cruella antes de venir. – Dijo Primavera.

* * *

 _Brennan Jones iba camino hacia al Pueblo de "Mistheaven", ya que allí es donde las Hadas habían ubicado con su magia que estaba la Estrella. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó que un carruaje se acercaba hacia él hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente encima y tuvo que saltar del camino para que no lo chocará._

 _\- Lo lamentó mucho. – Se disculpó la horrible mujer que lo manejaba._

 _\- Hola Cruella. – Saludó Brennan reconociéndola._

 _\- Hola Capitán Jones. – Devolvió ella saludo. - ¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el cielo juntando rayos? – Cuestionó con curiosidad._

 _\- No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió Brennan con seriedad._

 _\- Siempre tan mal educado. – Comentó Cruella haciendo una reverencia con sus manos._

 _\- ¿Qué es ese anillo que tienes? – Preguntó Brennan reconociendo su anillo._

 _\- Es un amuleto de protección. – Contestó Cruella._

 _\- Sé lo que es, el anillo es mío. – Dijo Brennan dando un paso hacia ella._

 _\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte. – Amenazó Cruella. - ¿O te tendré que convertir en un perro también para que dejes de molestarme? – Preguntó._

 _Antes que Cruella o Brennan pudieran atacar al otro, las Hadas que habían estado en estado de invisibilidad se hicieron presentes y congelaron a la bruja. Primavera le sacó el anillo, Flora le borró la memoria sobre ese encuentro, y Fauna reforzó el hechizo que no le permitía ver las estrellas que estaban en la Tierra._

 _\- Gracias por ayudarme. – Agradeció Brennan._

 _\- Por supuesto Capitán, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es protegerte cuando vos nos estás ayudando a recuperar el "Bosque Encantado". – Dijo Fauna._

 _\- Aquí tienes tu anillo. – Dijo Primavera dándole el anillo a Brennan._

 _\- Yo no lo quiero. – Negó Brennan. - ¿Podrían cuidarlo y entregarlo a mi hijo o a la Estrella? – Pidió._

 _\- No creo que la Estrella vaya a necesitar ésta clase de protección. – Dijo Primavera observando el anillo._

 _\- Pero no te preocupes, lo guardaremos para tu hijo. – Aseguró Fauna colocándose el anillo._

 _Brennan agradeció a las Hadas y siguió su camino a "Mistheaven", tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a proteger a la Estrella._

* * *

Las Hadas se volvieron hacia Cora para pelear contra ella, mientras Killian agarró su espada y peleó contra Regina. La bruja al comprender que su magia no hacía efecto contra Killian gracias a su amuleto de protección, comenzó a lanzarle objetos que Killian se encargaba de romper con su espada o evitarlos. Sintiéndose cansada, Regina finalmente agarró una espada y comenzó a pelear contra él. Regina era buena peleando, pero Killian era mejor. Así que después de un rato de ir y venir, finalmente se libró de la espada de la bruja y le clavó la suya en su corazón haciendo que se desintegrara igual que Zelena.

Se volvió hacia Cora, la bruja que faltaba, pensando que iban a tener cierta ventaja. Pero no era así, las Hadas apenas podían controlar la magia oscura de aquella poderosa bruja. Killian estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, cuando ésta se puso hacer algo que nadie esperaba, se puso a llorar.

\- Nada tiene sentido sin mis hijas. – Dijo Cora llorando desconsoladamente. - ¿Para qué quiero vida y belleza eterna sin ellas? – Preguntó a Emma mientras la desataba. - ¡Váyanse todos de mi castillo! ¡No quiero verlos nunca más! – Exclamó empujando a Emma hacia donde estaba Killian.

Killian y Emma se abrazaron por un pequeño instante, el cual para ellos pareció interminable. Volver a estar en los brazos del otro los hizo sentir que podían volver a respirar. Killian le dio un besó en la frente, disfrutando de tenerla con él, sana y salva. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la salida, queriendo irse de ese espantoso lugar cuanto antes. Pero cuando las Hadas atravesaron la puerta del castillo, la puerta y todas las ventanas se cerraron, dejando a Killian y Emma del lado de adentro. Cora rió disfrutando del pequeño engaño que había logrado hacerles, ahora no estarían las Hadas con ellos para protegerlos.

\- Te debo las gracias Capitán Garfio. – Dijo Cora acercándose a ellos con su daga. - ¿De qué me servía el corazón de ella si estaba roto? Y lo mejor es que te deshiciste de mis hijas, ahora tengo todo el poder para mi sola. - Agregó mientras reía.

Emma no podía creer que esa bruja siga dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón. ¿Todavía no había entendido que éste no podía ser quitado por magia negra? Lo peor de todo es que parecía alegre y aliviada ante la muerte de sus hijas. Emma no podía comprender esa clase de maldad. Mientras observaba a la bruja hacerse camino hacia ellos, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Ella quizás todavía no podía controlar su magia humana, pero lo que si podía controlar era su magia de Estrella, ya que todavía era una.

\- Abrázame y cierra los ojos. – Indicó Emma a Killian.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó él confundido ante su pedido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que las Estrellas mejor hacemos? – Preguntó ella. – Brillar. – Dijo abrazando a Killian, acariciándole el cabello con sus manos.

Emma abrazó a Killian y se concentró en el amor que sentía por él. Sintiéndose feliz y a salvo en los brazos de él, se dejó explotar en una luz color blanca, potente y brillante. Su luz hizo que Cora explotará, quedando ella también desintegrada polvo de tierra como sus hijas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? – Preguntó él, saliendo del abrazo, mirándola maravillado.

\- No podía hacerlo sin ti, una Estrella no puede brillar en la Tierra con el corazón roto. – Explicó ella. Las Estrellas podían brillar en el Vielo con un corazón roto, pero en la Tierra era mágicamente imposible. – Creí que te había perdido, pero regresaste. – Dijo ella con la voz rota de la emoción.

\- Claro que regresé, yo te amo. – Dijo él acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

Como si una fuerza de atracción los uniera, juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno del más puro y sincero amor. Se besaron de la manera que siempre habían deseado hacerlo, demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. De repente miles de pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearlos, haciendo que flotarán en el aire. Ambos se separaron, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando se separaron, Killian calló al piso, y solo Emma quedo en el aire. Las pequeñas luces entraron dentro de Emma, la iluminaron por completo y luego salieron de ella explotando en polvo de Estrella. Cuando todo eso terminó Emma cayó, pero Killian la atajó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? – Preguntó él confundido ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la dejo suavemente en el piso para que pudiera sostenerse por si misma.

\- No soy más una Estrella. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, usando sus manos para aferrarse a los hombros de él. – Encontré a mi amor verdadero y entonces las Estrellas concedieron mi deseo de ser humana. – Aclaró para que él pudiera entender.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás conmigo para siempre? ¿Preferís quedarte conmigo antes de tener tu vida eterna como Estrella? – Preguntó él sonriendo alegremente.

\- Si, obvio que te prefiero y te elijo, yo te amo. – Dijo ella con convicción. – Y me quedaré contigo para siempre, si eso es lo que queres. – Asistió.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Pero antes de empezar nuestra vida juntos, debemos recuperar el "Bosque Encantado", las personas se merecen tener su Reino devuelta. – Informó decidida a salvar a las personas de su Reino del comando de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Eso haremos, pero lo haremos juntos. – Aseguró él.

Se besaron una vez más, y el tiempo se detuvo en ese hermoso beso cargado de sentimientos. El amor verdadero era la magia más poderosa del universo. Ellos tenían eso, tenían amor verdadero. Y juntos sabían que eran capaces de enfrentar lo que fuera que se atravesará en sus caminos.


	11. Chapter 11

El primer mes de Emma como totalmente humana en la tierra fue un mes muy movido. Ella y Killian fueron en el Jolly Roger de Reino en Reino, en búsqueda de ayuda para enfrentar a Rumpelstiltskin y recuperar el "Bosque Encantado". Fueron a "Arandelle" y consiguieron la ayuda de la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Ana. Fueron a "Las Rosas" y obtuvieron la ayuda del Rey Philip y la Reina Aurora. Fueron a "Atenea" y adquirieron la ayuda del Rey Eric y la Reina Ariel. Cada Reino les dio soldados para que se unieran a su batalla contra Rumpelstiltskin. Volvieron al "Bosque Encantado" y sumaron la ayuda de los habitantes fieles a la memoria Rey David y la Reina Snow, quienes habían estado resistiendo al mandato de Rumpelstiltskin. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaban la manada de hombres/lobos conducida por Ruby y Graham, los hombres del Capitán Brennan Jones y las Hadas Mágicas. Y sorprendentemente, el día que pretendían enfrentar a Rumpeltiltskin se unió a ellos un grupo de soldados del Reino de Neal y Milah.

\- ¿Estás segura que podemos confiar en ellos? – Preguntó Killian dudoso.

\- Si, lo estoy. – Aseguró Emma. – Toda ayuda que podamos obtener sirve y es importante. – Agregó a modo de justificativo.

\- Neal te entregó a las brujas y Milah te quería para sacarte tus poderes. – Le recordó él protestando, todavía inseguro.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella. – Pero lo único que ellos querían era poder, y eso lo lograron al casarse y poseer un Reino. Las personas que viven en su Reino dicen que son buenos líderes. – Explicó ella.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él. – Dejaremos que se unan a la batalla, pero llego a ver algo raro y yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de ellos. – Dio sus condiciones, mostrándose protector.

\- Bien, gracias. – Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo marcharon hacia el castillo. No estaban seguros con que iban a encontrarse, pero que solamente estuviera Rumpelstiltskin en el balcón principal era algo que no se habían siquiera imaginado. Emma se puso al frente, y Killian la siguió de cerca ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a mis tierras y mi castillo sin mi permiso? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin seriamente.

\- Soy… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Sé muy bien quien eres, y si piensas que podes enfrentarme y recuperar lo que una vez fue tuyo estás muy equivocada. – La interrumpió Rumpelstiltskin. – Si se van de aquí en este mismo instante prometo no lastimarlos. – Ofreció con una media sonrisa.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que dejes a mi pueblo libre. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Entonces tendré que sacarte a la fuerza. – Amenazó Rumpelstiltskin. – No digas que no te lo advertí. – Agregó con una pequeña risa.

Rumpelstiltskin chasqueó sus dedos y mágicamente hizo que todas las estatuas del castillo cobraran vida y que de la tierra surgieran soldados. Siguiendo su instinto, Emma les hizo frente y con su magia hizo que volvieran a su estado original. Pero después de unos segundos, los cientos de soldados volvieron a formarse y a avanzar hacia ellos.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, debo ir a enfrentar a Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo ella decidida.

\- Bien, yo mantendré el frente aquí. – Dijo él. – Ten cuidado. – Le pidió.

\- Tú también. – Dijo ella acariciándole las mejillas.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Y yo te amo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Killian guió al ejército que habían logrado formar con Emma, para comenzar a derrotar a los soldados hechos mágicamente por Rumpelstiltskin. Emma se movió rápidamente por el campo de batalla gracias a su magia, y logró rápidamente entrar al castillo. Al entrar al castillo sintió la nostalgia invadirla lentamente, ese era el lugar donde había vivido sus primeros años de vida junto a sus padres. Pero el castillo no era nada parecido a lo que recordaba. Antes el castillo había sido luminoso y confortable, había estado lleno de amor y sus ambientes eran agradables dando la sensación de estar en un hogar. Ahora, en cambio, estaba oscuro, vacío y daba la sensación de estar ser una enorme prisión llena de trampas. Emma recorrió el castillo hasta que finalmente encontró a Rumpelstiltskin en la torre más alta.

\- Nos volvemos a ver. – Dijo Emma entrando a la habitación.

\- Eso parece. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Deja a mi pueblo libre. – Exigió Emma.

\- Nunca. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Magia negra salió de Rumpelstiltskin dirigida hacia ella, la cual ella detuvo con su magia blanca. Emma no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que todavía no había aprendido a controlar del todo su magia, pero estaba convencida que podía ganarle, estaba segura de eso desde que él se había querido deshacer de ella cuando era una niña. Ambos siguieron descargando magia, hasta que las fuerzas de él se agotaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- Acéptalo, no puedes ganarme. – Dijo Emma con confianza. – Deja mi pueblo libre y te dejare irte, sin lastimarte ni aprisionarte. – Propuso.

\- No, eso algo que no puedo aceptar. – Negó Rumpelstiltskin. – Yo siempre encuentro la manera de ganar. – Aseguró levantándose del piso.

Rumpelstiltskin chasqueó sus dedos, y de repente Killian apareció a su lado en una nube de humo verde. El hechicero se deshizo de la espada del pirata, lo congeló en su lugar, y luego hundió su mano en su pecho con la intención de quitarle el corazón. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que a Emma no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar.

\- No, no lo lastimes. – Rogó Emma desesperada.

\- Aja, eso es lo que creía. – Asistió Rumpelstiltskin con una sonrisa cuando Killian soltó una queja de dolor. – El amor es tu debilidad querida. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Por favor, no lo lastimes. – Pidió Emma.

\- Creo que podemos hacer un traro, tu corazón a cambio del de él. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin, simulando por un largo instante pensar lo que quería.

\- Pero no podes sacar mi corazón. – Dijo Emma confundida.

\- Tenes razón, yo no puedo sacar tu corazón, pero tú puedes dármelo. – Explicó Rumpelstiltskin.

\- No Emma, no lo hagas. – Dijo Killian horrorizado ante la idea.

\- Tengo que hacerlo Killian, yo te amo. – Dijo Emma mirándolo intensamente.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Tú te callas, esto es entre ella y yo. – Lo interrumpió Rumpelstiltskin, haciéndolo callar con su magia. - ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? – Preguntó volviéndose a Emma.

\- Bien, tenemos un trato. – Respondió Emma.

Emma hundió su mano en su propio pecho y sacó su corazón. Fue algo desgarrador y doloroso, pero una vez que lo tuvo fuera de su pecho volvió a sentirse bien. Se sentía raro no tener corazón, se sentía como un gran vacío y falta de sensaciones. Emma miró su corazón; ver lo blanco y brillante que era le hizo sonreír, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual podía estar viéndolo. Ese no era momento de distracciones, era momento de seguir con su plan, solo esperaba que todo funcione.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito la seguridad de que no vas a lastimarlo. – Dijo Emma dando unos pasos hacia Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Te doy mi palabra. – Juró Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Eso no es suficiente. – Negó Emma. – Solo para asegurarme, preferiría que hagamos un contrato. – Dijo y con su magia hizo aparecer un papel y una pluma.

\- ¿Quieres que firme ese papel para que no lo lastime? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin con cierta curiosidad.

\- Si, y yo a cambio te daré mi corazón. – Contestó Emma alcanzándole el papel y la pluma.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin agarró la pluma, y sin siquiera leer lo que decía el papel lo firmó. Cuando lo hizo sintió algo raro invadir su cuerpo, pero decidió no darle importancia ya que Emma en ese momento puso su corazón en una de sus manos. Rumpelstiltskin soltó al pirata, quien enseguida estuvo en los brazos de Emma, y se aferró al corazón que ahora tenía en sus manos. Estaba feliz, finalmente tenía lo que quería. Iba a destruir ese corazón, el Reino del "Bosque Encantado" seguiría bajo su poder, y nadie iba a poder detenerlo. Pero cuando apretó el corazón con todas sus fuerzas, éste no se destruyó, sino que siguió intacto en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin frustrado intentando aplastar el corazón una y otra vez.

\- No podes destruirlo, ni usarlo para controlarme, porque mi corazón pertenece a otra persona. – Respondió Emma, quien todavía seguía aferrada a Killian por miedo de que Rumpelstiltskin quiera volver a atacarlo.

\- Esto no va a quedar así. – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin enojado.

El hechicero intentó usar su magia, pero sin importar que tanto lo intentó nada salió de él. Era como si estaría vacío. Su magia había dejado de funcionar. A los minutos, la habitación de la torre se vio repleta por soldados pertenecientes al ejército de la salvadora. En un último intento de hacer algo al respecto, agarró una espada para defenderse, pero Killian le ganó fácilmente y fue agarrado por unos guardias.

\- La próxima vez ten más cuidado con lo que firmas. Ya no tienes magia, así no podes nunca más lastimar a nadie. El pueblo es libre, ellos te harán un juicio y decidirán cual es tu castigo. – Explicó Emma. – Llévenselo. – Dijo a los guardias.

* * *

 _Planeando como enfrentar a Rumpelstiltskin, todos coincidieron en que pelear con soldados no iba a ser suficiente. El hechicero era poderoso e iba a usar su magia para defenderse. A pesar de que la magia de Emma era más poderosa, no era suficiente. Rumpelstiltskin era experto en la Oscuridad y había estado usando su magia hace cientos de años, en cambio Emma ni siquiera podía controlarla del todo la suya todavía. Por eso las Hadas ofrecieron un plan._

 _\- ¿Están seguras que va a funcionar? – Preguntó Emma observando la pluma con gran curiosidad._

 _\- Si. – Asistió Fauna._

 _\- Solo debes asegurarte de que firme el papel con esa pluma, y su magia quedará neutralizada para siempre. – Explicó Primavera._

 _\- ¿Y lo de su corazón también están seguras? – Preguntó Killian. – Yo no voy a arriesgar su vida… - Comenzó a decir preocupado._

 _\- Muy seguras capitán. – Lo interrumpió Flora. – Ustedes son amor verdadero, así que su corazón pertenece a ti, y el tuyo a ella. Solo ustedes pueden lastimar y controlar el corazón del otro. – Agregó con convicción._

 _Y así armaron un plan. Emma iba a enfrentarse a Rumpelstiltskin, y él probablemente para engañarla y salvarse iba a usar a Killian como trampa, ponerlo en peligro para que ella dejara de pelear. Al suceder eso, ella iba a proponerle firmar el contrato para que él no lastime a Killian. Solo debían esperar que funcione, y Rumpelstiltskin acepte firmarlo con la pluma que ella ofrecía._

* * *

El juicio se realizó una semana más tarde. Rumpelstiltskin fue sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión de máxima seguridad. A Emma le ofrecieron el trono del Reino, pero ella lo rechazó respetuosamente. Ella solamente había querido liberar a las personas del "Bosque Encantado" y eso había hecho, su misión allí estaba cumplida. Lo que si aceptó fue que el casamiento de ella y Killian se realizará en el castillo, el cual había sido refaccionado.

Ella nunca había querido poder, todo lo que había querido era amor, y eso lo tenía con Killian. Ella nunca había querido ser Reina, ni vivir en un castillo, ni ser rica, ni ser responsable de cientos de personas. Por la única razón que había querido volver a ser humana había sido para poder volver a sentir y para encontrar su amor verdadero. Todo lo que siempre había querido y deseado lo tenía con Killian, y eso la hacía sentir la persona más afortunada del universo. Lo único que quería era pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, amándolo y dejando que él la ame.

\- ¿Preferís el azul o el rojo? – Preguntó ella, mientras compartían su primer baile de casados. Era divertido el hecho que su vestido blanco estaba siendo cambiado continuamente de color, por la pelea que las Hadas estaban teniendo.

\- Todos los colores te quedan bien. – Aseguró él. – Aunque prefiero verte sin nada. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Segura que no queres ser la Reina? – Preguntó después de un largo instante en el que solo se habían dedicado a continuar bailando al compás de la música.

\- Segura, yo solo quería que sean libres, y ya lo son. – Respondió ella mientras él la hacia girar. – Mi final feliz no es ser Reina. – Dijo ella con convicción.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu final feliz? – Preguntó él rodeando la cadera de ella con sus brazos.

\- Navegar todos los océanos y conocer el mundo. – Respondió ella a modo de broma, ganándose una mirada curiosa de él. – Tú eres mi final feliz tonto. – Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- Bien, porque tu eres el mío. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, hasta que necesitaron separarse para volver a respirar, luego continuaron con su baile mientras reían. Ellos se habían casado, y estaban listos para comenzar su nueva aventura: recorrer todos los océanos en el Jolly Roger y conocer todos los Reinos de los distintos mundos. Aunque quizás esa no era en si la nueva aventura, quizás la nueva gran aventura era pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, amándose.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

 _Nuevamente llegamos al final de otra historia. No estoy muy convencida con el final, pero bueno nunca suelo estarlo. Soy bastante inconformista en ese sentido. ¡Espero que les guste y hayan disfrutado la historia!_

 _Por último, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews, a los que dieron follow y favorito. Y gracias a todos mis lectores fieles (ellos saben quienes son), que siempre me apoyan y acompañan en cada loca historia._

 _Estoy en el proceso de escribir otras historias CS, pero ando medio complicadas de tiempos. Seguramente intentaré comenzar a subir alguna la próxima semana._

 _¡Que sean felices!_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima historia :)_


End file.
